


Words Unspoken, Thoughts Unsaid

by Smalta



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Ben Solo, Awkward Sexual Situations, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Pregnancy, Miscommunication, Protective Ben Solo, Smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalta/pseuds/Smalta
Summary: После ряда неловких столкновений в метро Рей и Бен формируют друг о друге весьма неоднозначное представление.Бен думает, что она беременна. А Рей – что он девственник.Но это совсем не так.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Words Unspoken, Thoughts Unsaid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817744) by [SteadfastStar (girl_in_a_dream)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_in_a_dream/pseuds/SteadfastStar). 



> Исходник на перевод: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9390235

Когда Рей впервые увидела его, то поняла сразу — ей неслыханно повезло.

Садясь каждый день в метро и занимая первое приглянувшееся место она всегда следовала одной и той же привычке: поставить на колени рюкзак и взять телефон в руки. И если Рей не проведёт хотя бы двадцать пять минут в своем драгоценном девайсе, теряя себя с головой в любимых страничках и сайтах, то утро точно можно считать неудавшимся. Так она всегда забывала о существовании внешнего мира.

Хотя это утро ничем не отличалось от предыдущих, спустя несколько минут Рей заметила, что телефон почти разрядился: осталось всего двенадцать процентов. _Вот черт._ Она разочарованно вздохнула и нехотя положила телефон в рюкзак. Теперь ей придётся тупо смотреть на мелькающее перед глазами пространство, старательно избегая паха рядом стоящего мужчины.

Рей повернула голову в сторону и принялась изучать расположившихся у входа людей, прижатых друг к другу, словно сардины в бочке, умышленно не обращая внимания на свободное место дальше по вагону.

Опершаяся о входную дверь женщина, которая удерживала в своей маленькой руке до смешного огромную сумку, то и дело поправляла сползающие ручки. Рей сочувствующе поджала губы. Должно быть, у нее безумно устали плечи. Рядом с ней стоял некий лысеющий бизнесмен — он постоянно дёргал носом и тер его своей мясистой ладонью. Он громко чихнул, слегка прикрывая глаза, и вытер ладонь о штаны. _Отвратительно_. Рей сделала себе пометку, чтобы позже не забыть купить антисептик.

Хмурая девочка-подросток облокотилась на пластиковый разделитель, листая свой телефон; тело обтягивало коротенькое платье, а на шее красовался чёрный чокер. И, как финальный жест в сторону 90х — охватывающая пышные волосы фуксиевая резинка для волос. Рей скривилась. Ничего так не напоминало ей о своем возрасте, как носящие вещи ее детства подростки.

Приближалась следующая станция, и стоящая перед входными дверями толпа покорно расступилась. Кто-то продвинулся к ближе к стенке, предоставляя место для выходящих из вагона людей, а кто-то так и остался стоять столбом. И среди этого невыносимого скопления людей чья-то рука — сильная и мускулистая — протянулась над головами других пассажиров и взялась за железный поручень. Рей проследила взглядом от самого предплечья до прикрытого темно-синей рубашкой мощного бицепса и плеча, замечая изящный подворот выглаженных манжет.

Разум внезапно померк перед образом, как эта надёжная рука с трепетом обвивает ее талию. Притягивает к сильному телу.

Рей моргнула. Она редко поддавалась искушению, стараясь не фантазировать о пассажирах и, если быть честной, вообще о ком-либо другом. Это было так давно, но у нее не было ни малейшего желания встречаться с кем-либо через приложение, а на работе все достойные кандидаты будто вымерли. Плюс, свидания так утомляли.

В основном у Рей не было проблем с отсутствием парня — она просто наслаждалась тем, что могла делать все, что только пожелает. Она могла днями напролёт поедать всякую вредную еду и смотреть что угодно, особенно с тех пор, как Финн съехал жить со своей новой девушкой.

Но иногда, а это случалось ну очень редко, когда Рей тёмными субботними вечерами сидела в полном одиночестве или завтракала с Финном и Роуз, и эти двое просто так упоминали свои планы на неделю (а иногда и принимали решения, сидя там, прямо на удобненьком диване их новой квартиры) Рей ощущала внутри себя странный укол. Легкую боль. _Ей_ порой так хотелось снова стать той малой частью «Мы», а не вездесущего в последнее время «Я». Так хотелось ощутить себя крупицей _команды_. Рей страстно желала, чтобы в конце дня, когда все собрали свои вещи и разошлись по теплым квартирам, кто-то остался. И чтобы в кои-то веки ее не отодвигали на второй план.

Но в жизни все идет не так, как мечтаешь. И ее вполне устраивало текущее положение вещей. Она совсем не жаловалась на свое прошлое. Но все же… Она отмахнулась от настырных воспоминаний, запирая их в самый тёмный уголок сознания, и постаралась вместо этого сосредоточиться на настоящем. И, судя по представшей перед ней картине, настоящее оказалось не таким уж и плохим.

Как только рассосалась толкучка, и пассажиры снова заняли свои места, оказалось, что тот большерукий мужчина был массивным буквально _везде_. Он высокий, с тёмными волосами, касающимися его плеч, широкой грудью и торсом. Он развернулся, чтобы пройти вглубь и позволить пройти напирающему пассажиру, и Рей без труда смогла уловить первые проблески его лица. Длинный нос, полные губы, бледная кожа и россыпь родинок, украшающих щеки и шею. В сочетании с его мощной фигурой мужчина выглядел очень интересно.

Он мельком окинул ее взглядом, и Рей быстро посмотрела в другую сторону, сосредоточившись на располагающемся за его спиной плакате. Так она без проблем могла наблюдать за мужчиной боковым зрением. По телу прошлась едва ощутимая дрожь — он смотрел прямо на нее. Неужели он рассматривал ее? Что он о ней думал?

Рей никогда не выделялась из толпы: молодая женщина (ей почти тридцать, но она старалась об этом не думать) с тусклыми каштановыми волосами, закрученными в три беспорядочных пучка, одетая в дешёвый, но вполне приличный деловой костюм и с ничем непримечательными чертами лица. Обычная. Она — ничто. И никак не отличалась от других таких же серых женщин.  
Рей снова посмотрела на мужчину и от шока приоткрыла рот, заметив на себе его взгляд. Темные карие глаза были прикованы к ее.

За последние годы путешествия на метро, если у Рей и случался подобный опыт, то она моментально отводила взгляд, следуя негласному, но всем известному правилу.

Но, по некоторой причине, она не могла оторвать от него глаз. Не могла прекратить пялиться на него.

Что-то соединилось, будто отыскавший свое законное место пазл, и слилось между ними воедино.

В разум проникла мысль. Та, которая, скорее всего, стала последствием чрезмерного прочтения женских романов.

Рей ощутила себя так, будто ее _увидели_. Будто впервые за всю недолгую жизнь по-настоящему заметили. Будто он увидел преимущества и недостатки, все тёмное и светлое, все те смущающие и постыдные вещи, которые она так привыкла прятать ото всех. Этот мужчина видел абсолютно все.

Будь Рей в нормальном состоянии, она бы сразу попыталась скрыться от столь интенсивного ощущения уязвимости и пристального внимания и убежать в такую глубокую нору, где бы ее никто никогда не отыскал. Но… она просто не могла.

Потому что она тоже его видела. И он казался таким внимательным, задумчивым и где-то глубоко-глубоко внутри одиноким. Возможно, даже чуточку грустным.

Должно быть, они смотрели друг на друга всего ничего — каких-то пару минут или секунд, но время тянулось, словно вечность.

Из мечтаний Рей выдернул исходящий от мимо проходящих людей шум. Стоящий напротив нее мужчина уронил сумку прямо на свою ногу, и затем снова поднял ее.

Сморгнув наваждение, Рей наклонила голову, притворяясь, будто поправляет пиджак. Ее с головой переполняли эмоции. Она ощутила себя обнажённой под мужским внимательным взглядом. Словно скрывающаяся ото всех мусорщица, которая внезапно оказалась под испепеляющими солнечными лучами — нагая и испуганная. Повозившись с пуговицами, Рей осторожно подняла глаза, медленно скользя взглядом по вагону, пока снова не отважилась посмотреть на лицо незнакомца. И когда она наконец это сделала, то едва ощутимо вздрогнула.

Он ухмылялся.

 _Да как он посмел!_ И, прежде чем вызывающе выдернуть брови и вопросительно склонить голову, Рей моргнула и нахмурилась, ощущая бешеный ритм сердца. _Чего тебе?_ мимикой показала она, гадая, понял ли он.

Губы мужчины растянулась в широкой улыбке, он хмыкнул и покачал головой. Карие глаза замерцали. Несмотря на его немалые габариты, Рей каким-то невероятным образом знала, что он не принадлежал к разряду тех агрессивных и опасных мужчин. Он добрый. Рей просто знала, что права.

И как бы она не пыталась, все равно не смогла подавить ответную улыбку.

Именно тогда пробирающаяся в середину вагона следующая волна пассажиров и решила прервать их маленькую игру, шаркая ногами и суетясь со своими сумками, чтобы завоевать себе лучшее место во всей этой душной толкучке.

Спустя пару минут, когда Рей никто не мешал возобновить с тем загадочным мужчиной их маленький невербальный разговор, она обнаружила, что он ушёл.

\------

Следующий раз Рей увидела темноволосого мужчину только на следующей неделе. Конечно же, с ее-то удачей она была просто обязана встретить его в один из своих самых худших дней.

Она крепко держалась за верхний поручень, безбожно потея под плотной тканью свитера, когда ощутила первые тревожные звоночки. У нее закружилась голова. _Для полной картины не хватает только упасть в обморок_ , подумала Рей. На это состояние вполне могли повлиять шесть чертовых факторов: усталость, недостаток кислорода, отсутствие завтрака, физической активности, вертикальное положение тела и поднятые руки. В течение многих лет весь этот «букет» сюрпризов всегда успевал приносить Рей немало проблем.

Все начиналось с чрезмерной нагрузки на работе, когда ей приходилось оставаться допоздна. По утрам она всегда вставала на двадцать минут позже истерически звенящего будильника, надевала первую попавшуюся одежду, делала на лице некое подобие макияжа и, естественно, пропуская полноценный завтрак, кидала в рот яблоко и поспешно закрывала за собой дверь. Затем летела сломя голову, чтобы успеть на метро, и с поражением занимала стоячее место.

Вот так она и оказалась в этой ситуации, ощущая резко накатившую тошноту, звон в ушах, липкую от пота кожу и подкашивающиеся ноги. Лицо приобрело болезненный вид, а на коже яркими пятнами проступили веснушки.

Рей знала, чем больше она стоит на ногах, тем выше шанс, что она упадёт в обморок прямо на месте, поэтому, покоряясь доброй воле своего организма, села на грязный пол вагона, зажатая пассажирами. Кое-как устроившись посреди целого леса ног, она оперлась на стеклянную перегородку, выпрямляя ноги настолько, насколько только позволило забитое под завязку пространство, и с тяжёлыми вздохом откинула голову.

Рей медленно дышала через нос, стараясь изо всех сил не вырвать прямо на себя и пассажиров, и, следуя совету доктора, начала медленно разминать ноги и голени. _Меня не вырвет, меня не вырвет_ , заклинала себя она. За этот год такое случалось уже не раз, и в самых разных местах. Если быть честной, она уже имела такой опыт в метро. Причём дважды.

Рей засунула руку в рюкзак поисках бумажного пакета. Остался всего один. Ей придётся попросить Финна, чтобы он достал еще парочку, когда снова отправится в командировку. Откусывая небольшой кусочек от батончика из спрессованных мюсли, который она носила на дне рюкзака уже добрый месяц, Рей продолжила мысленно себя успокаивать. Она просто проведёт весь оставшийся путь расслабленной, и никто не заметит ее позора. Никто не видит дальше своего телефона.

Как только Рей об этом подумала, перед ее взором предстала пара огромных чёрных ботинок.

— Все в порядке?

Голос такой глубокий, будто исходил из самых тайных глубин.

Рей медленно подняла голову.

_О, нет._

На нее, обеспокоенно нахмурившись, сверху вниз смотрел тот сексуальный парень.

Просто класс! Она именно так и представляла их следующую встречу — скрючившись на полу среди бесконечного моря ног, как какая-то стремная девица. Бледная и мокрая от пота, словно больной ребёнок далёкой викторианской эпохи.

Краснея от стыда, Рей рвано втянула воздух. А потом слабо улыбнулась. Могло быть и хуже. Рубашка по-прежнему чистая и не заляпанная рвотой.

— Да, спасибо. Просто немного тошнит. Это скоро пройдёт.

Он присел рядом с ней на корточки, заставляя близстоящих людей расступиться.

— Уверена? — скептически спросил он, скользя взглядом по ее несомненно мертвецки бледному лицу.

Рей медленно кивнула, строя гримасу.

— Да, конечно. Такое случается постоянно, я уже привыкла, — решила пошутить она.

Наполнившее душу отчаяние не позволяло дышать. Почему она встретила его прямо сейчас? Почему это не могло случиться вчера, когда она была одета в любимую клетчатку юбку-карандаш, которая, если верить словам Финна, делала ее задницу нереально сочной? Она искала его по всему вагону, надеясь взглянуть хотя бы мельком, даже представляла неловкое, но несомненно романтическое взаимодействие, где она пытается проскользнуть между ним в душной толпе, а ее упругие ягодицы касаются ткани его брюк, и он, положив свои массивные ладони на талию, аккуратно помогает продвигаться вперед.

Вместо идеальной фантазии Рей получила вот _это_ : отчаянно борющаяся с рвотным чарами, пытаясь не извергнуть на ноги этого прекрасного мужчины жалкое подобие завтрака. Возможно, он после услужливо подаст ей нашатырь.

Мужчина продолжал хмуриться и, спустив с плеча сумку, засунул в нее руку.

— Хочешь немного воды? Или булочку? — он протянул бутылку и обернутую в шелестящую упаковку выпечку. Его обеспокоенность определенно согрела бы Рей, если бы она не была в ужасе.

Она отрицательно покачала головой, благодаря мужчину и показывая рукой на рядом стоящий напиток и недоеденный батончик. Возможно, как только он уйдёт, она тихо забьется в далекую-далекую нору, чтобы спокойно умереть от стыда. Лишь бы там не находился этот темноволосый незнакомец.

Ожидая пока он встанет и уйдёт (ведь его миссия успешно выполнена) Рей несказанно удивилась, когда поняла, что он все еще сидел на корточках и внимательно смотрел на нее.

— Помочь тебе присесть? — наконец спросил он, указывая на занятые пассажирами места. Он что, прогонит их? Рей мельком представила, как мужчина берет за шкирку первого попавшегося маленького бизнесмена и стаскивает его с насиженного места, а затем подходит к ней и берет на руки. _Боже_.

— Спасибо, но не стоит. Мне лучше, когда я сижу на полу. Сидение все равно находится слишком высоко.

Мужчина кивнул, по-прежнему выглядя обеспокоенным.

Рей хотела все объяснить. Она совсем не хотела, чтобы он неправильно истолковал ее состояние. Она не пьяна и не испытывала похмелье после весёлой ночки или что-то типа того. Никогда вообще не прикасалась к алкоголю. Это пустая трата нажитых столь тяжким трудом денег, не говоря уже об ужасном запахе, который каждый раз заставлял желудок сделать кульбит. Слишком много плохих воспоминаний.

— Такое часто случается по утрам, — начала она.

Мужчина неожиданно поднял брови, выглядя несколько удивлённым, но сразу вернул себе беспристрастный вид и коротко кивнул. Его взгляд на краткий миг опустился на покоящуюся на животе руку и снова вернулся к ее глазам.

— Просто я…. — начала объяснять Рей, подразумевая под этими двумя жалкими подобиями звука, что если она не съест ничего существенного на завтрак, то ей непременно станет плохо. А ведь иначе просто прошляпит поезд и опоздает на работу. Ее прервал голос диктора, извещающий о скором прибытии на станцию. Окружающие их люди пришли в движение. Темноволосый мужчина поднял голову и скривился.

— Извини… это моя остановка. Ты уверена, что справишься?

— Ох, конечно! Мне уже намного лучше. Я буду в норме. Все равно скоро выходить, так что… Спасибо!

Он слегка улыбнулся.

— Ладно. Надеюсь, что тебе скоро станет… получше.

Рей тихо поблагодарила его, пытаясь понять несколько странную формулировку. Состав заскрипел, задрожал и остановился.

Мужчина поднялся на ноги и, прежде чем уйти, обернулся.

— Кстати, я Бен.

— Рей.

— Будь осторожной, Рей, — мягко ответил Бен, кивая на прощание. На его лице промелькнула улыбка, он вышел за двери и зашагал вниз по станции.

\-----

Третий раз она видит Бена спустя пару дней по дороге домой.

Вагон был не таким забитым, и Рей удалось занять сидячее место, поглощая уцененный бутерброд и печатая сообщение Финну. Она не знала, как скоро он даст о себе знать, ведь он так и не ответил на то сообщение, которое Рей прислала еще на прошлой неделе.

С тех пор как он переехал жить с Роуз и с головой окунулся в отношения, для Рей у него оставалось не так уж и много времени. Конечно, она прекрасно понимала всю эту ситуацию и искренне радовалась за него, да и вообще просто обожала Роуз… но это совсем не значило, что Рей не испытывала вселенскую грусть и сочувствие по отношению к своему «Я». Где-то в далеком-далеком темном месте ее души по-прежнему кипела старая обида. Но данная ситуация совсем не напоминала тот случай с родителями, возразила себе она. И это хорошо. И если Рей будет повторять эту фразу изо дня в день, то, в конце концов, поверит в нее.

И даже несмотря на медленные ответы, она все еще продолжала поддерживать с ним отношения. А Финн бы точно не захотел пропустить сегодняшнюю новость. Рей, вроде как, временно повысили, предоставив позицию руководителя арт-отдела над каким-то важным проектом, пока Кайдел находилась в декрете. Финн на протяжении месяцев ныл по поводу того, чтобы Рей раз и навсегда бросила свою дерьмовую работу; она всегда была неким камнем преткновения в их дружеских отношениях. Но сейчас, когда ей выпал такой шанс, это предложение могло стать замечательной возможностью для чего-то лучшего.

Отправив сообщение, Рей посмотрела наверх, чтобы размять шею, и скомкала упаковку от бутерброда. И тут заметила стоящую в паре метрах от своего места знакомую фигуру. Это был Бен, и сегодня он весь в чёрном. Должно быть, на нем была надета спортивная одежда — шорты и майка, которые предоставляли чудесный вид на мускулистые ноги и руки, а на плече висела объемная тренировочная сумка.

Сквозь Рей прошла волна желания. Что бы она только не отдала, чтобы оказаться прижатой к этой груди. Внутренние мышцы сжались, и она рвано вдохнула.

Бен заметил ее спустя пару минут и, посмотрев на нее, широко улыбнулся и кивнул, приветствуя. Рей неловко улыбнулась в ответ. Будучи не в силах удерживать продолжительный зрительный контакт, снова уткнулась в телефон; разум заполнило болезненное воспоминание об их последней встрече.

Рей в который раз напомнила себе, что тогда не произошло ничего такого, чего можно было стыдиться, по крайней мере, ее не вырвало себе на руки, или, чего еще хуже — на его ботинки. Но то, как он разговаривал с ней, какую он проявлял заботу. Она просто не могла прекратить думать об этом. В современном мире осталось так мало добрых людей, и еще меньше тех, кто готов вытащить голову из своих проблем и побеспокоиться о незнакомце. Да еще и в метро. Просто вопиющее «нет», так что Бен заработал несколько плюсиков к карме.

Рей никогда особо не скромничала с мужчинами, всегда кокетничала с ними, если они также проявляли к ней внимание, но _этот_ заставлял ее позабыть о былой смелости. Возможно, потому, что чем больше она наблюдала и взаимодействовала с ним, тем больше он ее отвлекал.

Его задумчивость и природная внимательность к другим людям только прибавляли ему привлекательности. Прошла всего неделя, а она уже не могла скрывать того факта, что хотела Бена. Рей страстно желала провести руками по его накачанным бицепсам, сильным плечам, запутаться пальцами в темных волосах, очертить кончиком пальцев царский нос и полные губы. Погладить мощные грудные мышцы, которые так замечательно просматривалась даже под плотной тканью майки.

Рей продолжала бесцельно клацать в телефоне, украдкой посматривая на Бена, и позволила фантазии пуститься в пляс. Был ли он таким же большим повсюду? Он без всякий сомнений пропорционален своему росту и ширине тела. Образ его больших рук, ласкающих свой каменный стояк, ее собственных пальцев, дразнящих нежную кожу, почти прожег дыру ее в разуме. Боже, он бы так прикасался к ней, так наполнял. Рей _ощутила_ пустоту просто представляя все это.

Она почувствовала, как обжигающий румянец начал заливать щеки и шею, надеясь, что никто не узнает, о чем она думала. Затем перевела взгляд на Бена. Он отвлеченно смотрел в окно, облокотившись о стекло разделителя, и снова окинул взглядом вагон. Заметив ее, Бен ухмыльнулся и поднял брови, насмешливо наблюдая за сидящим рядом с ней мужчиной.

Некий одетый в костюм офисного клерка мужчина умудрился проспать на протяжении всей поездки, тело с каждым резким движением состава мотало из стороны в сторону, а голова так и грозила приземлиться прямо на плечо Рей. Она изо всех сил пыталась не обращать внимания на явное вмешательство в свое личное пространство, но с каждой секундой становилось все невыносимее. Ох, если бы только над ним висел неоновый знак, уведомляя всех потенциальных соседей о его нарколептических сложностях; ситуация несколько неловкая и менее приятная, поскольку мало кто захочет сидеть с пассажиром, от которого пахнет потным телом и затхлым сыром (аромат грозился перейти на ее кожу). С такими рывками вагона избежать контакта почти невозможно.

Рей снова посмотрела на Бена, радуясь, что могла вот так легко продемонстрировать свое раздражение и дискомфорт — закатила глаза и покачала головой.

И прямо в тот самый момент состав дернулся, и пассажиры по инерции последовали за ним. Голова спящего клерка наконец упала на плечо Рей. Она вздохнула и попыталась оттолкнуть его резким движением руки. Он на секунду поднял голову, а затем снова уронил. _Какая тяжёлая._

Теперь Бен стоял прямо над ней (наверно перешёл на это место во время последней остановки), прикрывая рвущийся на волю смешок.

— Нужна помощь? — спросил он.

— Я его просто… — Рей пихнула тело мужчины в сторону, пытаясь опереть его об окно. Спустя пару секунд ей удалось исполнить задуманное, но глубоко спящее тело быстро вернулось в былое положение и снова прильнуло к Рей. Она отчаянно застонала и заметила, что Бен начал хихикать.

Какого черта это случилось именно с ней? Неужели она недостаточно настрадалась? Да еще перед Беном.

С последним мощным толчком ее руки голова мужчины откинулась на другую сторону, следуя за внезапным рывком состава. Хрюкнув себе под нос что-то невнятное, он проснулся и потер глаза. Без всякого извинения и признания посягательства своего тела на личное пространство Рей, он собрал вещи и быстро зашаркал к выходу. Вот нахал! Рей проводила его презрительным взглядом.

— Хорошая работа! Я уж подумал, что ты так и останешься сидеть.

— Спасибо, — сухо ответила она.

Боже, он еще прекраснее, когда смеётся, подумала Рей. Его глаза превратились в очаровательные полумесяцы, а тело расслабилось. Бен присел на освободившееся возле Рей место, колени мельком задели ее, и он убрал их с прохода, чтобы не мешать другим пассажирам.

— Так мне следует принести в следующий раз одеяло и подушку? — нахмурился Бен, похлопывая себя по плечам и шее. Дразня ее. — И часто ты таким образом влияешь на мужчин в метро?

— Вообще-то, да. Эта магия распространяется на всех в радиусе тридцати сантиметров. Даже не знаю, что с этим делать.

_Спокойно, Рей. Спокойно._

Слава Богу, Бена позабавил ее ответ.

— Ну, раз ты это упомянула, я вот прямо сейчас чувствую небольшую… — он остановился и наигранно зевнул, — … усталость.

— Ха-ха, — улыбнулась Рей, очарованная его манерой общения.

— Я ошибаюсь или все же услышал… «сантиметр»? И твой акцент? — сказал он.

— Ох. Да, — Рей смущённо опустила взгляд. Хотя ей обычно и приходилось хотя бы мельком касаться темы своего происхождения (или вообще любой истории о ее жизни), но, прежде, предпочитала знать человека хотя бы пару дней. В США акцент продолжал выдавать ее с головой.

— Я не местная, по крайней мере, родилась не здесь. И вообще я не единственная, кто пользуется такой формулировкой единицы измерения, — оборонительно возмутилась она.

— Верно. Зачем следовать протоптанной поколениями дороге, просто потому, что так делали до нас? Между прочим, я тоже так думаю.

— Вот и я о том же! — серьёзно кивнула Рей и снова улыбнулась, встретившись с ним взглядом. Та вспыхнувшая между ними связь возродилась, лишая дыхания и делая ее уязвимой. Бен перестал кивать, и его рот смягчился, не отрывая от нее глаз в медленно растущей тишине.

Состав задребезжал и резко повернул в сторону, заставляя Бена завалиться на нее плечом — Рей почувствовала его жар даже через пиджак. Ощущение тела вскоре стало таким невыносимым, что она, переполненная смущением, быстро опустила голову, играя с застежками рюкзака. _Как же неловко._ Что-то в нем было такое, что заставляло ее чувствовать себя неуверенно. Одновременно испытывать странную нервозность, сплетающуюся с волнением, будто поднимающиеся ввысь американские гонки, на которых так захватывающе скатываться вниз.

— Надеюсь, тебе уже сегодня лучше?

Напоминание их последнего взаимодействия окатило Рей жаром смущения.

— Ох… да, спасибо! Все уже хорошо.

Она бы с особым удовольствием стёрла ту встречу из их коллективной памяти. По крайней мере, Бена так точно. Сама Рей была не очень-то и против вспоминать время от времени о его заботе. А что тут такого?

Бен снова кивнул, коротко улыбаясь.

— Я рад.

Она _обязана_ прекратить пялиться на его руки. Прямо сейчас. Прекратить пялиться на эти длинные, большие пальцы, которые он поднес к губам, чтобы погладить кожу. Его полные, молящие о поцелуе губы.

Рей лихорадочно перебирала в голове всевозможные темы для разговора, пытаясь занять разум чем-то другим, а не его руками, ртом и тем, что бы она хотела с ними сделать. Нужно увести его подальше от мыслей о том, что она просто какая-то падающая в обморок дурочка.

Рей исподтишка начала рассматривать оформление его тренировочной сумки (в любой другой день она бы точно этого не заметила). _Авто Хана и Чуи._ Рей издала тихий смешок. Невозможно.

— Ты знаешь Хана и Чуи?

Чтобы там не ожидал услышать от нее Бен, но точно не это. Он вздернул брови, уголки губ слегка поднялись, затем перевел взгляд на свою сумку.

— Боюсь, что да, — сказал он. — Как ты…?

— Я иногда захожу туда. Они классные, — радостно ответила Рей. — Плюс, по соседству располагается небольшой ресторанчик Маз, а он простоизумительный.

— Угу. Маз — это нечто.

Рей наконец уловила смысл первой реплики Бена.

— А как ты…?

Бен на секунду замолчал, и затем нехотя продолжил:

— Хан… мой отец. Чуи и Маз мои крестные. Я буквально вырос в мастерской. Можно сказать, что это мой второй дом.

— Надо же, ничего себе!

Рей внимательно изучала лицо Бена, пытаясь отыскать в нем черты его отца. Возможно, это глаза. Длинный нос. В следующий раз ей следует рассмотреть Хана получше.

Образ маленького, бегающего по всему магазину темноволосого Бена, за которым пытается угнаться Чуи и в конечном итоге ловит на руки Хан, яркой лентой промелькнул перед взором Рей. Она испытала странную смесь зависти и умиления.

— Знаешь, если бы я не пошла в дизайн и маркетинг, то, думаю, стала механиком… я иногда балуюсь такими вещами. И всегда находила общий язык с Ханом.

— Уверен, он любит тебя.

Рей едва заметно улыбнулась; сердце скрутило узлом от одной только мысли о том, каково это, иметь отца, который любил бы и гордился ею.

— Возможно. Он же даёт мне скидку каждый раз, когда я захожу к нему, — сказала она, вспоминая свой последний визит месяц назад. — А ты часто навещаешь его?

Бен потер челюсть, лицо резко приобрело нечитаемый вид.

— Не совсем.

— Ох.

— Мои родители… как сказать. Я вижусь с матерью достаточно часто и на работе… я работаю юристом в ее НПО*. А отец… мы не всегда ладим. Ну, имею в виду, я знаю, что у них самые лучшие намерения, но они постоянно причитают о моей жизни и о том, что я сделал и еще не успел сделать. Следовать примеру своих друзей, завести девушку, детей, всякое такое… понимаешь?

Кажется, он слегка покраснел, а после продолжил.

–Полагаю, так делают все родители. Они хотят для своего ребёнка лучшего, но не все всегда идет так, как хочется.

Рей слабо улыбнулась.

— Похоже на то.

Они затронули ту тему, в которой Рей чувствовала себя всегда чрезвычайно неуверенно и неловко, взять тот же опыт с ее настоящими родителями. Она ну никак не могла ни сравнить, ни применить к себе какую-либо семейную модель. У нее не было никакой истории, чтобы вот просто взять и поделиться с другими. Если только она не находила в себе сил и энергии вытащить на поверхность грустную историю о том, как «мои родители оставили меня в магазине, когда мне было всего пять, и никогда не вернулись». _И, нет, она определенно не будет делать это прямо сейчас._

Судя по всему, Бен заметил смену настроения и нахмурился, мешкая, будто желая что-то сказать. Он мягко начал:

— Уверен, ты…

Его прервала настырная вибрация телефона — он поражённого замолчал, а она удивилась. Бен заглянул в телефон, прежде чем резко отвести взгляд.

_Парень номер 1_

**> Хэй, орешек! Отличные новости! Можн тебе позвонить? У меня только минутка. Рози и я скоро идём на обед<**

Рей быстро пробежалась по тексту, и сунула телефон назад в рюкзак.

— Извини.

— Нет… серьезно, все нормально… не обращай на меня внимания. Если нужно поговорить…

— Все нормально. Это просто Финн. Он мой… — Рей замолчала, сомневаясь, как же его назвать: приёмным братом, лучшим другом, самым близким к семье человеком? — Мой друг. Хотя он больше и не мой. Пора уже изменить его имя, — пробормотала себе она под нос.

Рей подумывала о том, чтобы рассказать о своём близком друге и недавно произошедшей между ними ситуации, но быстро откинула эту идею. Парни часто не понимали ее отношений с Финном. Они ревновали или думали, что между ними происходило нечто большее. Но с тех пор, как Рей и Финн встретились в детском доме, и затем вместе переехали в США, они были как брат и сестра.

Телефон зазвонил несколько секунд спустя. Она взглянула на высветившуюся иконку и вздохнула.

Звонит _Парень номер 1_

Он никогда не умел выбирать нужный момент.

— Разве тебе не нужно ответить? — поинтересовался Бен.

— Ох, нет. Я перезвоню ему позже, — настояла Рей, хмурясь. — Он все равно не сможет долго разговаривать, так что будет лучше, если мы свяжемся как-нибудь потом. Нам многое стоит обсудить, так что нет смысла тратить время на короткий звонок.

— М? — поднял брови Бен.

— Угу, столько всего накопилось. Изменения на работе и… Финн переехал и, знаешь, все остальное, что происходит сейчас. И произойдёт, — она устало махнула рукой, и Бен кивнул, выглядя невероятно серьёзным. На секунду его взгляд опустится на ее руки. Рей проследила за ним, чтобы увидеть, на что он смотрел, но ее руки всего лишь лежали на рюкзаке, который, в свою очередь, уютно покоился на бёдрах.

— В любом случае, извини. Не думаю, что тебе прямо сейчас хочется выслушивать о моей драме.

— Ох, нет! Пожалуйста, я не против, — тихо ответил он.

Бен замечательный слушатель, и то, как он делился своими мыслями о семье… как замечательно, что он не закрывался от нее. Рей бы никогда даже и не подумала о том, чтобы обсудить такую тяжёлую тему с кем-либо еще, да и во время первой беседы, но то, как на нее смотрел Бен — молчаливо поощряя — его глаза блестели от беспокойства и интереса, и это окружило Рей таким комфортом, что вскоре грозилось вылиться через край.

— Просто… я всегда представляла, что все будет по-другому, — она запнулась, представляя образ своей идеальной карьеры и близкого друга прямо под боком. — А Финн… он всегда был здесь для меня. Он _по-прежнему_ будет здесь, если понадобится, но просто не постоянно. Не сейчас, когда он переехал жить со своей девушкой. Но все нормально.

По некоторой причине, пока она говорила, лицо Бена потемнело, и ей стало казаться, что чем больше она говорила о Финне, тем больше он хмурился. С другой стороны, выражение его лица могло быть связано с чем-то другим. Возможно, ему стало скучно от ее бесконечного нытья.

— В любом случае, я уверена, что все идет к лучшему. На самом деле я очень взволнованна дальнейшими возможными изменениями, — ярко улыбаясь закончила Рей. И она _действительно_ с нетерпением ожидала вступить в новую должность. В прошлом году было не так уж и много дней, в которых она бы с таким предвкушении и счастьем ходила на работу.

— Это замечательно, — кивнул Бен. — И я… я надеюсь, что тебе все удастся, — серьезно сказал он. Он открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще, но остановился, смотря вниз на свои большие пальцы, которые взволнованно поглаживали костяшки другой руки, и, слабо улыбаясь, снова кивнул.

— Спасибо, — мягко ответила Рей, тронутая столь искренним пожеланием от почти незнакомого ей мужчины.

Он поднял взгляд, и их глаза встретились.

Казалось, время замедлило свой ход. Тело медленно окутывал медовый жар.

Бен громко сглотнул, кадык тяжело дернулся. Глаза изучали ее лицо, и перед ними будто проносились тысячи мыслей, пытаясь отыскать хоть что-то с какой-то неясной тоской. Подобно удару молнии в самое сердце у нее возникла неожиданно ужасающая и вызывающая трепет мысль о том, что, возможно, она так же ему понравилась, как и он ей.

Рей задержала дыхание, сердце внезапно начало отбивать бешеный ритм прямо в ушах. И стала ждать.

Но тут раздался звук, оповещающий о скором прибытии на следующую станцию. Бен моргнул и, легко стряхнув головой, прочистил горло, оглядываясь по сторонам. Чары были разрушены; Рей разочарованно выдохнула и поджала губы. Состав начал замедляться, а Бен выпрямился и взял тренировочную сумку, печально улыбаясь.

— Прости… это моя остановка… мне нужно идти, — сказал Бен и, запнувшись, продолжил. — Но мне было… приятно. Поговорить.

Он поднялся с места и забросил на плечо сумку, зарываясь рукой в волосы.

— Увидимся, Рей, — мягко добавил он, махая ей на прощание и продвигаясь к выходу.

Рей моргнула в недоумении. Их разговор закончился так быстро. Или Бен очень стеснительный, или, возможно, это она ошиблась, и он просто не заинтересован, подумала Рей. Но могла поклясться чем угодно, что она ему понравилась. То, как они неотрывно смотрели друг другу в глаза, то, каким он был обходительным. Иногда даже флиртовал с ней.

Охваченная паникой, Рей поняла, что это мог быть ее последний шанс, и она больше никогда его не увидит, не заговорит. Кто знает, когда они снова встретятся.

Она быстро нырнула в рюкзак, вырвала листок от первого попавшегося блокнота, взяла ручку и быстро записала свой номер телефона. Затем заставила себя встать и направиться в сторону выхода.

Как только она начала приближаться к Бену, двери открылись, и он сделал шаг вперёд. Рей ускорилась и чуть не споткнулась, пытаясь окликнуть его:

— Бен, подожди!

Он замер, повернулся, находясь уже одной ногой на платформе станции, и вопросительно посмотрел на нее.

И тут слова замерли на кончике языка. Его лицо, — _его лицо_ — он так смотрел на нее.

Она не могла вымолвить ни слова. Поэтому просто протянула клочок бумаги.

— … тебе.

Он медленно потянулся за ним, и кончики пальцев нежно коснулись ее ладони.

— Двери закрываются, пожалуйста, отойдите, — послышалось из громкоговорителя, и Рей отпрянула от мягко закрывающейся двери. Она увидела, как Бен отступил за жёлтую линию.

И как только состав тронулся, она принялась наблюдать за тем, как он начал разворачивать примятую рюкзаком бумагу.

Поезд уже завернул за угол, а уголки его рта поднялись в довольной улыбке.


	2. Глава 2

Следующие пару дней Рей решает занять себя работой, чтобы не искушаться ежеминутной проверкой телефона в столь утомительном ожидании сообщения или звонка. Пару раз, когда девайс все-таки подавал признаки жизни, она подпрыгивала, будто ужаленная, и обнаруживала, что ей всего-навсего пришло сообщение от Финна, которому наконец удалось выкроить для нее чуточку своего драгоценного времени, или от Роуз. Или от нее что-то хотели на работе. Люди не обязаны звонить сразу после знакомства, напомнила себе Рей.

Однако проходили дни, и она начинала сомневаться. Возможно, у них и не было никакой связи. Возможно, она просто вообразила себе тот его особый взгляд и мягкую речь. Конечно она ему не нравилась. Должно быть, девушки клеились к нему каждый божий день. А от отчаяния Бен просто не знал куда деваться и отмахивался от них, будто от стаи назойливых мух.

Возможно, Бен проводил время с друзьями, смеясь над жалкими попытками женщин привлечь его внимание. А в этот раз к нему прицепились плоскогрудая невзрачная девушка, которую чуть ли не стошнило в метро. Или, даже хуже, возможно, он сейчас купается в горячих объятиях одной из своих многочисленных подружек. Рей представила болезненную картину, как одна изящная, фигуристая блондинка тянется к Бену за поцелуем, а он благоговейно смотрит на нее, встречаясь с ней губами. 

Каждое утро и вечер она отчаянно пыталась найти его. Пыталась отыскать повсюду – и на платформе, и даже в самом вагоне. Рей с немой мольбой в глазах старалась найти высокого, темноволосого мужчину. Иногда она думала, что так стремилась увидеть его, чтобы в конечном итоге остаться разочарованной.

В некотором смысле, Рей думала, что то, что она до сих пор не встретила его в метро – самое настоящее благословение. Потому что если все-таки Бен не заинтересован в ней и именно поэтому пытался избегать встреч, по крайней мере, ей не придётся случайно наткнуться на него и выслушивать неловкие попытки отказа. Видеть все это было бы просто невыносимо. _Ужасно_.

Рей буквально захлебнулась позором. _Идиотка_. И как она могла так ошибиться?

\------

Спустя четыре дня полного штиля, – а произошло это в четверг – Рей испытала легкий шок, когда большое, беноподобное тело уселось рядом с ней ровно в 5:10 вечера. 

Это _действительно_ был Бен.

Рей вздрогнула и уставилась на него нечитаемым взглядом.

– Привет, Рей, – мягко сказал он.

Сердце бешено застучало в груди, желудок сделал кульбит.

– Привет.

Бен запустил пятерню в свои волосы и нахмурился.

– Рей… я надеялся увидеть тебя. Извини, что сразу не позвонил. Просто… мне нужно было подумать. Я собирался набрать тебя сегодня вечером, если бы не встретил тебя в метро. Это… это… для меня такая ситуация в новинку, и я хотел быть уверен…

– Ты не обязан оправдываться, – быстро прервала его Рей, не желая слышать, как этот замечательный мужчина мучается и придумывает всевозможные причины. – Мы можем притвориться, что ничего не случилось. Серьезно, Бен, – коротко сказала она, отчаянно пытаясь выглядеть как можно более невозмутимо.

Рей начала мысленный отсчет. Когда же он встанет и уйдёт? Она просто не сможет вынести новой порции его пустых речей, не тогда, когда внутри нее творилась целая тирада по поводу своей мягкотелости и крайне влюбчивой натуры. 

Бен покачал головой, выглядя абсолютно подавленным, и что бы там еще не хотела добавить Рей, она передумала и быстро захлопнула рот. 

– Нет… нет. Я совсем не хочу забывать об этом. Просто… извини… я не… я никогда раньше такого не делал, так что мне нужно было все обдумать, – прерывисто ответил Бен.

Рей не совсем поняла, что он имел в виду, но если ему нужно время, то, конечно, без проблем. В таком случае, если ему действительно нужно _столько_ времени для принятия решения, то, возможно, он не настолько в ней заинтересован. А возможно, Бен просто не привык встречаться и для него абсолютного ново, чтобы девушка делала первый шаг? Рей беспокойно заерзала, пребывая в полном смятении.

А Бен со всей серьёзностью продолжил:

– Я думал об этом… ну, не важно, что принесёт нам будущее… Мы никогда не узнаем, что случится. Но я точно знаю, что ты мне очень нравишься… и я хотел бы узнать тебя поближе.

– Ох, ладно.

Рей окатила волна облегчения и нарастающего удовольствия. Она все еще пыталась отыскать смысл в его словах… у него такая странная манера речи. _Не важно, что принесёт нам будущее?_

– И, да, вот еще что. Просто знай, что можешь рассказать мне обо всем… что угодно… как только будешь готова. О себе или о твоей ситуации. Я не настаиваю, – горячо добавил он.

Услышав его последнюю фразу, Рей приоткрыла рот и склонила голову набок. _Ее ситуации?_ Неужели так очевидно, что у нее было весьма сомнительное прошлое? Что она выросла в приёмных семьях? Она могла поклясться, что ничего такого не упоминала в присутствии Бена. Если, конечно, действительно не сболтнула чего лишнего, и он с легкостью сложил два и два. Но Рей ничего такого и близко не могла припомнить. 

– Что-то я так расплывчато объясняю… так вот, могу ли я пригласить тебя на свидание? – решительно посмотрел на нее Бен. – Может, сходим что-нибудь выпить… кофе или чай. Правда, мне все равно. Можно и холодненького. А как насчёт ужина? Ужин тоже ничего так… можно и попозже, если хочешь… – он слегка съежился и снова провёл рукой по волосам. 

Рей не смогла подавить рвущуюся на волю улыбку. Долой странные фразы и непонятные умозаключения – он просто _очаровательный._

Она ответила быстро, протягивая руку, чтобы прикоснуться к его ладони и успокоить. 

– Бен, я с радостью схожу с тобой на ужин.

Бен облегчённо выдохнул и кивнул.

– Отлично. Я буду ждать, – он расплылся в широкой улыбке, выглядя намного расслабленным.

–И еще. Чтобы не забыть… у меня, эм, кое-что для тебя есть, – он потянулся за стоящей на полу сумкой и выудил из нее белую круглую баночку.

Бен протянул ее Рей, и содержимое пластика издало бренчащий звук. На упаковке была изображена какая-то странная пучкообразная штука грязно-желтого цвета, обрамленная сочными листиками. 

_Имбирные витамины._

Ох.

Бен выглядел смущенным, и он склонил голову, продолжая беседу:

– Я не хочу переходить границы и знаю, что ты и сама можешь их купить или тебе уже купил их кто-нибудь другой, но я слышал, что… ну, просто слышал, что имбирь помогает с утренней тошнотой… моя мать всегда говорила, что это ей помогало, и когда я в среду увидел эти витамины, то, эм, сразу подумал о тебе, – Бен кинул на нее быстрый взгляд, и затем снова уткнулся в колени.

Ладно. Это неожиданно, но чертовски мило. Бену удалось удивить ее. Она совсем не ожидала такого продолжения диалога. Рей не была уверена, что именно она должна была испытать от столь заботливого жеста, но без всякий сомнений ощутила где-то глубоко в груди всепоглощающее сияние. 

Кто-то думал о ней. Кому-то было не все равно.

– Извини. Я знаю, выглядит странно…глупо. На самом деле, возможно, даже на все сто процентов неуместно… о чем я только думал? – пробормотал он себе под нос. – Прости, извини меня… ты совсем не обязана брать это, – Бен хотел было вырвать у нее из рук баночку, но Рей проворно увильнулась от него.

– Нет, нет, все замечательно. Правда. На самом деле, это очень продуманный сюрприз, – она опустила взгляд, – и мне правда нужно принимать побольше витаминов. 

– Как пожелаешь. Мне правда неловко. Я даже не знаю, как это все делается, но очень хочу попробовать. Ради тебя.

– Ох? Ты… ты никогда этого не делал?

– Ну, конкретно… ни с кем другим… имею в виду, я знаю, что становлюсь старше, и в основном все мои друзья уже прошли через это… но это никогда не было тем, над чем бы я реально когда-либо задумывался. Никогда не было того, с кем бы я хотел это попробовать… и я не говорю сейчас именно о тебе. Извини. Блять. Я все испортил, – он принялся беспокойно лохматить волосы, заставляя их торчать во все стороны.

Рей моргнула. 

Звучало так, будто Бен пытался сказать, что никогда раньше не ходил на свидания или же… нет. Точно нет. Бен… девственник?

Рей ужасно хотела спросить его об этом, но сдержалась. Она знала, что данная тема могла быть довольно-таки чувствительной и совсем не хотела, чтобы Бен испытывал стыд или думал, что с ним что-то не так. Потому что все даже очень наоборот. Ей все равно, спал ли он с кем-нибудь или нет. А ей со своим «богатым» опытом следует и вовсе молчать. Так что она так и поступит. Пускай Бен выговорится.

Он сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул. 

– В любом случае, я просто знаю, что не могу позволить тебе уйти просто вот так. И какие бы нас не ждали трудности, мы справимся. И прекрасно понимаю, что мы знаем друг друга всего ничего, но я очень бы хотел исправить это. Правда. И я… эм, думаю, что ты потрясающая. Так что вот так, – сказал он, улыбаясь краешком рта; на щеках показались ямочки.

Рей легко рассмеялась и смущённо склонила голову.

– Спасибо, – она опять взглянула в его темные, пронзительные глаза; сердце стучало галопом. – Я бы тоже хотела узнать тебя поближе. 

Спустя полчаса Рей уже направлялась домой, тяжёлый рюкзак дребезжал за ее спиной, и внезапно осознала нечто важное. Должно быть, Бен проносился с витаминами целый день. Возможно, он носил их в своей сумке даже в те дни, когда они не виделись. Он же мог в любой момент наткнуться на нее. Какой, однако, предусмотрительный. 

Рей радостно засмеялась, сердце вырывалось из груди и медленно наполнялось чем-то тягучим. 

Она ощущала тепло на протяжении всей дороги домой. И даже всей ночи. Соприкоснувшись головой с подушкой, она все так же продолжала улыбаться, надеясь, что ей приснится один очаровательно-неловкий и милый мужчина.

\-----

– Так куда ты сегодня идёшь, м? Это что, новое платье? Выглядишь довольно-таки неплохо.

Рей старательно наносила макияж, стараясь изо всех сил не размазать по векам подводку. Она не знала, чего вообще так беспокоилась о своем внешнем виде. Она едва была способна начертить на листке бумаги обычную прямую линию, но все равно решила, что ей стоило попытаться. Кончик подводки был немного липким, так что рассчитывать на идеальный макияж не было никакого смысла. Рей никак не могла вспомнить, когда она купила подводку, а значит, ей точно было уже пару лет. Возможно, что из-за этого линия не хотела так гладко ложиться на кожу.

Финн бездельничал на кровати, то и дело болтая ногами и крепко прижимая к себе подушки, а Роуз проводила ревизию ее шкафа.

– Эй, это та кофточка, о которой ты говорила? Ну, синенькая, – Роуз вытащила из шкафа нежно-голубой свитер с удлинёнными рукавами и помахала им, привлекая внимание Рей. Она кивнула, наблюдая за подругой в отражение зеркала.

– Угу. Если хочешь, можешь взять поносить.

Хотя у них и были разные размеры, Рей никогда не упускала шанс обменяться одеждой с другой девчонкой. В детстве она была лишена подобного опыта. Если, конечно, не учитывать второсортные вещи из благотворительных секонд-хендов, которые отдавали нуждающимся детям-сиротам. Рей предпочитала об этом не вспоминать.

Роуз улыбнулась и прижала к себе мягкую ткань, прикидывая длину.

– Итак, Орешек. Прекращай юлить. Куда ты идёшь? Это по работе?

– Не-а.

– Ладно, тогда куда? Ну, скажи! – захныкал Финн.

– Милый, разве не очевидно? Рей идет на свидание, – Роуз бросила на него удивлённый взгляд и вздернула брови.

– Что? Свидание? Ты кого-то встретила? Когда это случилось? Я его знаю? – Финн внезапно поднялся с кровати, неотрывно наблюдая за Рей.

Рей повержено вздохнула и отложила подводку назад в комод, располагающийся под небольшим прикроватным зеркалом. Она знала, что не могла вечно утаивать это от Финна и Роуз. И если Финн порой мог быть весьма наивным, то Роуз – очень наблюдательна. 

– Да. Свидание. Нет, ты его не знаешь. Я встретила его… в метро… – нехотя призналась она, с замиранием сердца ожидая реакцию друга.

– В метро? Рей, ты серьезно? Он же мог оказаться серийным убийцей!

– Финн… он сын Хана. Того самого Хана из _Авто Хана и Чуи._

– Ох, – нахмурился Финн. – Да, я помню, что тебе очень нравится это место.

Роуз улыбнулась, выглядывая из-за открытой двери шкафа. 

– Ну это же замечательно, Рей. Так что, если не секрет, как его зовут? Как он выглядит?

Рей сосредоточилась на разбросанных по всей поверхности столика макияжных принадлежностях, стараясь избегать их взгляда.

– Его зовут Бен. И он кажется очень… милым, – она очень старалась контролировать мышцы своего рта и не допускать бесконтрольного хлопанья глазами, как какая-то влюблённая девица, особенно тогда, когда вспоминала об их редких, но таких заминающихся встречах. – В первый раз мы заговорили утром, когда мне опять стало плохо. Он поинтересовался, как я себя чувствую…

– Оу, это так мило, – вздохнула Роуз. Финн нахмурился.

– Рей, тебе нужно повнимательнее относиться к своему здоровью! – настоятельно воскликнул он.

– Да, да. Я просто проспала, мне пришлось пропустить завтрак и сразу побежать на метро, ну, знаешь, как обычно.

Пока Финн продолжал добродушно ворчать, Рей в последний раз проверила качество макияжа и решила, что в это раз у нее вышло весьма неплохо. Если учитывать, что она вообще не пользовалась косметикой, а если и пользовалась, то это бывало очень редко – раз или два в год.

– Хорошо, ладно, мне скоро нужно уже выходить. 

Они с Беном решили, что отужинают в одном небольшом ресторанчике в паре кварталах от ее дома. 

– Хэй, давай мы подбросим тебя? Все равно мы тоже уходим, – предложила Роуз.

Рей призадумалась. Так ей _точно_ не придётся ощутить на себе всю мощь липкого пота.

– Угу, Рей, мы не можем позволить тебе отправиться туда самой, – настаивал Финн. – Плюс, я хочу хорошенько взглянуть на этого парня… – пробормотал он себе под нос.

– Финн! – зыркнула на него Рей. – Ладно, я согласна. Но вы останетесь в машине, по рукам? Не нужно провожать меня вплоть до самого входа. 

– Конечно! Милый? – Роуз толкнула его локтем в бок и выжидательно подняла брови.

Финн закатил глаза и пробурчал:

– Ну ладно. Но если он окажется мудаком, я хочу, чтобы ты сразу нам позвонила и мы тебя заберём. 

– Без проблем!

\-----

Финн и Роуз забили эфир трехминутной болтовней – ведь столько и длился путь от ее дома к условленному ресторану – неустанно обсуждая запланированные ими праздники и совместно просмотренные телевизионные шоу. Впервые за долгое время Рей не испытывала зависти. Она была больше сосредоточена на возрастающем с каждой минутой восторге и натянутых до предела нервах в животе и груди. С их последней встречи прошёл всего один день, но Рей не могла дождаться, когда снова увидит Бена.

Приближаясь к бесконечным рядам кофеен и ресторанов, Рей окликнула сидящую за рулём Роуз:

– Останови здесь, если несложно. Спасибо.

Она потянулась за маленькой сумочкой и ключами, проверяя нанесённый на губы блеск. 

– Рей, помни, что я сказал. Если он хоть что-то выкинет…

– Да, спасибо тебе, Финн. Я все помню, – озадаченно ответила Рей.

Даже несмотря на то, что Финн был целыми днями занят Роуз, она заметила, что на этой неделе он пытался уделять ей хоть чуточку столь ценного внимания. Рей очень благодарна за это. Плюс, она всегда знала, что когда Финн полностью сосредотачивает на ней свое внимание, то будет нависать над ней подобно коршуну.

– Я буду в порядке. И спасибо, – Рей открыла дверь и вылезла из салона, махая друзьями на прощание.

\------

Бен встретил ее прямо перед входом в ресторан, выглядя невероятно прекрасно в черном хенли и темно-синих джинсах. Он такой… трогательный. У Рей буквально зачесались руки от того, как сильно ей хотелось провести ладонями по его груди и плечам. 

Как только Бен увидел ее, то медленно открыл рот и уставился на нее. Его взгляд бегло прошелся вниз по ее платью и до самых ботинок, и затем он сделал робкий шаг вперёд. В этот момент его улыбка ощущалась солнцем, вышедшим из-за облаков, ослепляя своей божественностью и наполняя золотом прямо до самого края. 

– Привет, – прошептал он, когда Рей приблизилась к нему.

Она улыбнулась.

– Привет.

Он стоял не двигаясь где-то с минуту – весь такой неловкий, но безумно очаровательный – затем резко наклонился вперед, чтобы положить руку на ее плечо, и легко прикоснулся губами к щеке. Рей рвано вдохнула, приходя к внезапному осознанию размера и тяжести его ладони на своем плече, нежности губ и запахе геля для бритья. Он медленно отпрянул, повторно скользя по ней взглядом. 

– Ты выглядишь… выглядишь прекрасно.

Рей хотела открыть рот, чтобы выдавить из себя скромное «спасибо», но тут ее прервал чей-то голос. Кто-то звал ее. Звук доносится прямо оттуда, где ее высадили Финн и Роуз.

 _Чудно_ , подумала она. Она убьёт его. Прямо навстречу к ней бежал Финн, размахивая чем-то в руке. 

Рей направилась к нему навстречу, надеясь отослать его еще до того, как он увидит Бена. Но ее друг был не промах, и не успела она сделать и пары шагов, как он уже стоял возле нее. 

– Что там, Финн? Я же сказала тебе…

– Ты забыла телефон! – он вручил ей его в руки. – Он всегда должен быть с тобой, мало ли что. Вдруг тебе нужно будет, ну, знаешь, позвонить, – многозначительно заметил он.

Рей вздохнула и поблагодарила друга, рассчитывая на быстрое завершение разговора. Однако Финн, как казалось, не очень-то и спешил и с интересом уставился на Бена.

Когда Рей повернула голову, то заметила, что Бен стоял с засунутыми в карманы руками и намеренно игнорировал их с Финном. Его фигура неподвижна и напряженна. Рей внезапно осознала, настолько живым было его лицо всего секунду назад, какими яркими были глаза, а ведь сейчас его тело подавало совсем другие сигналы. Казалось, он специально пытался придать лицу нечитаемое выражение.

– Итак, эм… – сказал Финн, кидая растерянный взгляд то на Рей, то на Бена. – Я Финн, – он с улыбкой протянул руку.

Бен оторвал взгляд от ладони и на секунду задержался на лице Финна. Рей задалась вопросом, о чем же таком он думал, что резко стал выглядеть _так?_

– Бен, – коротко сказал он и быстро пожал руку.

– Ты сын Хана, верно? Думаю, Рей рассказала тебе о том, как она любит машины? Она просто без ума от всяких этих разговорчиков с твоим отцом. И, знаешь, она сама довольно-таки неплохой механик, – Финн приобнял ее за плечи, легонько сжимая. – Да мы и сами провели несколько незабываемых часов в машинах, так ведь, Рей? Помнишь тот раз, когда мы остались с ночёвкой на Валентинов день…

– Достаточно, Финн. Не нужно рассказывать всю историю, спасибо, – прервала его Рей, отчаянно краснея. 

Если бы она его не остановила, то он бы рассказал Бену ту историю, как ее машина сломалась сразу после того, как они вдвоем возвращались со своих неудавшихся свиданий на Валентинов день. Рей потратила всю ночь на то, чтобы починить машину, ведь она была слишком упрямой, чтобы послушать Финна и вызвать эвакуатор. Спустя два часа она все-таки сдалась, измазав все руки в машинном масле. Боже, Финн иногда просто невыносим.

Рей украдкой посмотрела на Бена. Он выглядел так, будто проглотил что-то крайне неприятное, челюсть ходила туда-сюда, а глаза застыли каменной маской. 

– В любом случае, надеюсь, что она не утомила тебя своими разговорами о машинах и всяких штуках, по которым механики просто с ума сходят. Это сразу клонит меня в сон, – как бы между прочим заметил Финн и лукаво улыбнулся. Рей закатила глаза. Дразнить друг друга – обычное дело. Они так демонстрировали свою привязанность. 

А вот Бен определённо не оценил шутку.

– Рей может говорить о чем угодно, и так долго, как только пожелает, – сказал он серьезным и холодным тоном. – Я бы не хотел, чтобы она чувствовала себя заложницей своего энтузиазма, полагая, что ее интересы ничто по сравнению с моими.

Рей моргнула. Она не могла видеть реакцию Финна на столь жёсткие, но несомненно искренние слова, а все потому, что перестать смотреть на Бена оказалось просто невозможно – карие глаза пылали самыми сильными эмоциями. Она не могла сделать вдох, и ее лицо по некоторой причине опалило жаром.

– Ох, без проблем, чувак. Я не хотел…

Рей заставила себе повернуться к Финну, переполненная желанием поскорее закончить разговор. 

– Ладно, нам нужно идти, спасибо, Финн, – настойчиво сказала она, кидая на друга укоризненный взгляд и легко подталкивая его под бок. 

– Да, да. Но, помни, Орешек, о чем я тебе говорил… – сказал он, медленно пятясь назад. 

– Пока, Финн!

– Было приятно познакомиться, Бен! – хитро улыбаясь добавил он.

Рей в последний раз раздражённо махнула рукой, наблюдая, как Финн трусцой направился назад к их с Роуз машине, и снова повернулась к Бену, с лица которого до сих пор не сошло хмурое выражение. Она поспешно принялась извиняться за своего друга.

– Прости за это… Финн порой такой сложный. Он обожает шутить надо мной. Но желает мне только добра, – она неопределённо пожала плечами, и затем вспомнила о причине его прихода. – Должно быть, я оставила свой телефон в машине. Он и Роуз подбросили меня сюда.

Бен кивнул.

– Конечно.

Уголки его рта были по-прежнему опущены вниз.

– Хэй, все в порядке? – обеспокоенно поинтересовалась Рей.

Он снова поднял взгляд, выгнул брови и улыбнулся. Тепло снова начало возвращаться в его карие глаза.

– Лучше не бывает.

\------

Если учитывать прошлый неудачный опыт ее первых свиданий, то это определенно проходило с большим успехом. Ужин был замечательным. Разговор шёл плавно, и Рей несколько раз ловила себя на том, что где-то с добрую минуту смеялась и улыбалась, чего уже не было очень давно.

Сначала Бен немного нервничал. Ничего особенного, просто мелочи.

Когда их провели к зарезервированному столику, Бен опередил ее, выдвинул стул и сел на него. В ту же секунду вскочил, будто ужаленный, и поспешно оббежал стол, чтобы выдвинуть стул уже и для Рей. 

Усевшись, он нервно принялся беспокойно перебирать пальцами столовые приборы, а когда дело дошло до меню, то случайно занес толстый переплет слишком низко над одной-единственной свечой, и бумага начала дымить. Увидев свою оплошность, Бен начал быстро махать воспламенившемся меню. В глазах плясала паника. Рей не смогла сдержать лёгкой улыбкии попыталась прикрыть ладонью рвущийся на волю смешок, маскируя его под кашель. Как только угроза пожара была предотвращена, Бен кинул на нее робкий взгляд, и кончики его ушей стыдливо побагровели.

– Извини… ты просто такой милый.

Как она раньше не замечала его ушей? Они немного торчали в стороны, и он определенно пытался спрятать их под своими длинными волосами. Как же Рей хотела прикусить их.

Ярко улыбаясь, к столику подошел молодой официант и предложил им список вин. Бен потянулся за ним и внезапно замер, переводя растерянный взгляд то на поданный список, то на Рей. 

– Ох, эм…

Рей посмотрела на официанта.

– Я буду только газировку, но, Бен, если хочешь, можешь заказать себе пиво или вино. 

– Ох, нет. Если ты не пьёшь, то и я не буду.

– Я не против. Давай же. 

Бен замялся. Он на краткий миг посмотрел на Рей и решительно ответил:

– Нет. Правда, обойдусь без спиртного. 

Когда подошло время заказывать основные блюда, Рей разрывалась между страстным желанием заказать все, что ей приглянулось, и скромным пожеланием одного несчастного салата. А потом решила… да какого черта?

И так она заказала целых два гарнира: запеченный ароматный картофель и сочные спагетти. 

– У меня особая тяга к овощам и углеводам, – объяснила она Бену, как только официант отправился исполнять заказ.

Бен даже не удивился.

– Ох, правда? И ко многому у тебя, эм, тяга?

– Частенько. Вероятно, раньше я питалась недостаточно хорошо. Я знаю, что когда была маленькой, часто недоедала… – _когда я была в приёмных семьях_ , подумала Рей. У нее не было сил, чтобы поднимать эту ему, а потому просто сказала: – но я пытаюсь наладить здоровое питание. Мне сейчас это нужно. По многим причинам, – тихо продолжила она, – так что думаю, я просто, ну, знаешь, все еще пытаюсь отойти от прошлого опыта.

Бен кивнул, в глазах замерцало сочувствие. Их разговор набирал обороты.

Рей рассказала о своей новой должности и о том, как впервые за многие годы работа вызывала у нее положительные эмоции.

– А начальство было не против всего этого? – поинтересовался Бен.

– Нет, на самом деле, они были даже рады. Не освободись место, они бы не предоставили мне эту должность, – Рей знала, что начальство могло предложить эту работу многим другим, более ярким и упрямым членам их команды. 

– И сколько ты будешь там работать? 

– Всего полгода. За это время нужно закончить проект. Потом уже и Кайдел вернётся, – вздохнула Рей. – И жизнь снова изменится!

Бен кивнул, его лицо по-прежнему было сложно прочесть. Он выглядел так, будто хотел задать какой-то вопрос, и Рей прилежно стала ждать. И она ждала. А Бен все игрался с вилкой. Затем подходящий момент ушёл – официант принес блюда.

Они говорили о всяком, время незаметно продолжало свой ход и Рей начала замечать в нем все больше деталей. Разум неустанно посылал ей весьма интересные образы, изредка прерываясь вереницей мыслей. Она была так отвлечена, что поддерживать разговор оказалось делом весьма нелёгким.

Его горло и край челюсти были покрыты едва заметной щетиной. Рей ощутила прям таки мощное желание наклониться вперед и с уютом примостить свою голову на плече, чтобы потереться о шею, провести языком по горлу. Укусить подбородок и плечо. Ее взгляд перешёл на губы. Их полноту и легкий розоватый оттенок. Она откровенно пялилась на них, прикидывая, как бы они ощущались на ее собственных. 

Ее разум заметил не только его физическую привлекательность, но и другие вещи. То, как он осторожно отрезал кусочек за кусочком и пользовался столовыми приборами, то, как он осторожно клал их, и все это выходило так естественно, так правильно, будто Бен совершал все эти движения благодаря механической памяти. Будто делал все это не раз.

Казалось, Бен действительно наслаждался ее болтовней. Он внимательно ее слушал, а на губах играла маленькая улыбка, особенно тогда, когда Рей рассказывала очередную забавную историю об одном своём университетском опыте. Он скромный и добрый, понимающий и нежный. И высокий.

После того как они закончили поглощать ужин, и тарелки были убраны со стола, Рей снова потеряла себя в его взгляде – они улыбались друг другу, словно дураки. Она чувствовала, что должна была что-то сказать, сообщить хоть что-то о своих чувствах. Чтобы не было никаких сомнений. Никаких недопониманий. Рей поборола смущение и заставила себя буквально выпалить на одном дыхании то, что с самого начала недели вертелось у нее на языке. 

– Я знаю, что мы разговаривали всего пару раз, но, чувствую, будто знаю тебя годами. И… мне очень нравится болтать с тобой, и проводить с тобой время. Я не… я не ожидала, что со мной такое случится, – она скомкала салфетку и снова подняла на него взгляд, неотрывно смотря Бену в глаза. Его лицо украсила лёгкая улыбка, и затем все стало ясно. Он выжидающе смотрел на нее.

– Поверь, я тоже этого не ожидал. И я тоже это чувствую.

\------

Бен открыл перед Рей дверь, и их моментально охватил холодный воздух.

Она надела свой пиджак и поспешно застегнула все пуговицы, следуя за ним к остановке, располагающейся под большой яблоней. Рей кожей ощущала приближение ночи, но, смотря на Бена, стоя прямо здесь, возле него, понимала, что совсем не хотела, чтобы их свидание заканчивалось прямо так.

Бен засунул руки в карманы и широко улыбнулся – на щеках проступили очаровательные ямочки. Она сделала к нему шаг и стала настолько близко, насколько ей позволила совесть.

– Спасибо. За ужин, – сказала Рей и невесомо положила руку на его сильное предплечье. Волоски на руке оказались мягкими, они светлой дорожкой уходили прямо под подвернутый рукав кофты. Она нежно поглаживала его руку, осознавая, что в какой-то момент застыла неподвижной фигурой. 

– На… на здоровье.

Она сейчас же должна оторвать от него руку. Но. Не могла.

Между ними наступила тишина. Ее нарушали только лишь звуки машин и шелест листвы. Бен сглотнул, смотря на нее во все глаза. На покоящуюся на его предплечье руку. 

Рей ощущала собственное сердцебиение. Могла почувствовать его прямо на кончиках пальцев. Или это его сердцебиение? Оно точно не могло быть таким громким. Ритм вторил ее собственному, гулко отбиваясь от грудной клетки. 

Она физически не могла оторвать от него рук. Кому-то придётся оттащить ее от Бена. Они стояли, будто два соединившихся магнита.

Рей медленно заскользила ниже, ниже, до тех пор, пока не коснулась ладони. Она перевернула ее и рассредоточила по всей плоскости свои пальцы, дивясь размером, длиной и теплотой. Его пальцы сжали ее в ответном касании. Каково это, иметь такую большую руку? Он так ей ладно управлялся, когда держал ее кисть в своей ладони, так осторожно, нежно. 

Она посмотрела вверх. Его глаза пылали, наблюдая за ней со всей интенсивностью. С жаром.

Один из них пошевелился и внезапно… они целуются.

И Рей уже не думала. А просто чувствовала. Его мягкие губы, которые так нежно прижимались, посасывали и покусывали ее собственные. Его руки прижали ее крепче – одна охватила лицо, а другая порывисто обняла. Его мягкие волосы, в которые она с удовольствием запустила свои пальцы. Ее руки покоились на сильных плечах. Рей прижалась еще ближе. Они продолжали целоваться.

Нос Бена легонько прошелся по ее щеке, и он со вздохом уткнулся лбом в ее, чтобы передохнуть. Рот изогнулся в счастливой улыбке. 

Это так легко. И правильно. Будто она наконец оказалась там, где ей и положено быть.

Рей не могла попрощаться с ним. Она никогда в жизни ничему так сильно не противилась.

И поэтому она прошептала ему прямо в губы, прижимая его к себе крепче. 

– Проводишь меня домой?


	3. Глава 3

Ночь была ясна, звезды виднелись даже сквозь блики фонарей и ветер беспокойно колыхал ветви одинокого тоненького дерева, стоящего прямо перед подъездом Рей. Она держала ладонь Бена в своей, а его палец медленно поглаживал тыльную сторону ее руки. Они поднимались по ступеням, прокладывая себе путь на третий этаж.

Рей почти не помнила, как они добрались к ее дому. Казалось, на протяжении всего пути и она, и он вообще не обсуждали ничего особо важного, а только лишь делали редкие комментарии по поводу архитектуры соседних домов. По всей видимости, они оба наслаждались вечерней прогулкой во всей этой выжидающей тишине и как только добрались до цели, то у них одновременно перехватило дыхание от предвкушения того, что могло произойти дальше. 

Рей не могла сдержать улыбки, кидая на Бена многозначительные взгляды. Она чувствовала себя так, будто была готова выпрыгнуть из своей кожи от бушующего в ней волнения, радости и чего-то горячего и тяжёлого, извивающегося во все стороны словно юркая змейка.

Рядом с ней находился некто важный, нашептывал ей голос. _Не облажайся_. 

И сейчас, замерев прямо перед входной дверью своей квартиры (ведь Бен исполнил свой «долг» и теперь мог спокойно пойти по своим делам), Рей открыто смотрела на него, испытывая неуверенность от того, что именно следует сказать и каким образом выразить столь волнующую ее мысль.

– Ну вот мы и пришли…

И, прежде чем она смогла издать хоть какой-то неловко-мямлящий звук, Бен притянул ее к себе и накрыл губами в нежном поцелуе, поглощая собой все пространство. Их второй поцелуй начался лениво и сдержанно – его руки аккуратно охватили ее голову, ласково убирая с лица выбившиеся пряди волос. Так нежно и заботливо, будто увиденный однажды в каком-то фильме прямо перед мелькающими титрами поцелуй. Но Рей совсем не хотела, чтобы _этот_ поцелуй заканчивался. Темп стремительно изменился и перешёл в жаркие столкновения губ и языков, игривые покусывания и причудливые сплетения. Рей крепко вцепилась в плечи Бена, и он выпрямился, поднимая ее – носочки оторвались от земли, но она быстро обвила его талию ногами. 

_Да_ , восторженно прошептал разум, _это твое законное место._

Она всосалась в его пухлую нижнюю губу, и Бен застонал. Рей почувствовала исходящий из сильной груди глубинный рокот, он прижал ее к своему телу, а бешено стучащее сердце вторило ее собственному. От этого ощущения по телу Рей пробежали мурашки. Абсурдная, но в то же самое время такая изумительная мысль внезапно вторглась в разум.

Бен – _мужчина_. Не какой-то там мальчик, но самый настоящий мужчина, взрослый, большерукий, щетинистый мужчина, который ко всему в придачу еще и носил часы. Несколько старомодно, но невероятно возбуждающе.

И почему все это вызвало у нее ощущение неконтролируемого жара и глубокого удовлетворения? Рей не остановилась ни на секунду, чтобы выяснить это. Сейчас она знала лишь то, что внезапно стала прекрасно осознавать свою крошечность, мягкость и податливость. Это одновременно каким-то волшебным образом и успокаивало, и безумно заводило.

Рей разорвала поцелуй и уткнулась головой в его шею, вдыхая мужской запах. Темные волосы Бена касались ее лица, а его руки крепко прижимали к себе ее тело.

Возможно, ей и вправду следовало бы попрощаться с ним и сохранить все фантазии на другой раз, на другую ночь. Но сейчас, когда настал тот самый момент прощания, она не могла вымолвить ни слова. 

Рей не из тех девушек, кто тащит парня в койку на первом же свидании. Но сегодня… она не думала, что способна найти в себе силы остановить себя.

Плюс, это свидание все равно не ощущалось тем «первым особым свиданием». Скорее всего, это уже их третья встреча, обосновала свой следующий поступок Рей.

– Не хочешь… зайти? – спросила Рей, смотря на Бена сверху вниз; она по-прежнему находилась у него на руках. 

Она лихорадочно ломала голову над тем особым эвфемизмом или поводом, чтобы спросить у него то, чего она так страстно желала. Зайдешь попить кофе? Может, посмотрим сериал? Выпьем по стаканчику перед сном? Или как там вообще называлась вся эта хрень.

– Ты уверена? – Бен сглотнул и посмотрел на Рей, изучая ее взглядом и пытаясь отыскать любые следы нерешительности.

Рей напомнила себе, что это, должно быть, его первый раз. Она никогда не была у кого-то первой. И не была уверена, что конкретно должна испытывать по этому поводу – хоть она не какая-то богиня секса или что-то там в этом роде, но вполне знала, что именно ей нравилось. 

И у Рей было насчет этого весьма хорошее предчувствие – с Беном все пройдет просто замечательно. Если, конечно, он будет прислушиваться к ней. И если будет настроен на утомительные, но несомненно увлекательные часы изнурительных практик. Она всеми руками и ногами «за». 

– Да, но только если ты не против. Я не хочу давить на тебя, – осторожно ответила Рей.

– Нет, я хочу. 

То, как Бен смотрел на нее, как буквально впивался в нее взглядом, часто дышал… Рей знала, что он тоже хотел ее. Прямо здесь. Прямо сейчас. Не было никакой нужды искать какую-то деликатную формулировку. Он понимал и ощущал то же самое.  
Плюс, его руки приклеились к ее заднице, одновременно прижимая мягкое тело к стене квартиры. А _это_ точно был знак.

После того как он осторожно опустил Рей на ноги, ей только со второй попытки удалось открыть дверь (а Бен ничуть не помогал ситуации и отвлекал, стоя к ней вплотную, обвивая дрожащими руками за талию и лаская губами изящную шею). Когда дверь наконец открылась, Рей затолкнула Бена вовнутрь и снова кинулась в его объятия. 

Они с горем пополам добрались до спальни, попутно врезаясь в коридорный шкаф и сбивая повешенные в рамочку фотографии. Рей ну никак не могла отлипнуть от Бена, чтобы направить его в нужную сторону и избежать лишних синяков.

Наконец, находясь во власти своей комнаты, Рей со щелчком закрыла за ними дверь, быстро скинула обувь и в одно мгновение стянула с себя через голову платье. Бен помог ей выпутаться из него. Она осталась стоять в своем самом обычном черном нижнем белье, а он застыл неподвижной фигурой, удерживая ее плечи и скользя по ней взглядом.

Рей посмотрела на свое тело, прекрасно осознавая свою физическую форму. Ее обычно плоский живот приобрел слегка округлые формы. Ох, боже, она действительно переела, обеспокоенно подумала Рей.

Но Бен, казалось, смотрел на живот будто завороженный, пялясь на него во все глаза, прежде чем медленно поднять руки и нерешительно занести их над наеденным кругом. 

– Могу я…? – он вопросительно посмотрел на нее.

– Конечно… прошу. Можешь трогать меня, где только захочешь. Что захочешь, – нетерпеливо заумоляла Рей, страстно желая перейти как можно скорее к самой интересной части ночи.

Его ладонь нежно погладила живот и бока. Он смотрел на нее с таким лицом, будто она была чудом.

Рей озадаченно моргнула. Если его настолько впечатлил живот, то как же он отреагирует на другие части ее тела? А они не такие уж и впечатляющие. Вообще.

– Ты такая… все еще такая мягкая и маленькая.

Одна из его массивных ладоней с легкостью накрыла весь живот. Рей слегка вздрогнула, наблюдая, как эти толстые пальцы охватили ее за талию.

Она неловко засмеялась.

– Есть такое. Ну, пока что это мой максимальный размер, – сказала она, ежась от воспоминания о том, как когда-то перебирала в отражении зеркала свои ребра. Хорошее питание привело ее в надлежащую форму, но она все ещё работала над этим. 

Рей охватила ладонями его голову и повернула к себе, желая поскорей закончить столь неприятный для нее разговор. Бен охотно подчинился, нежно прижимая к своей груди маленькое тело и ласково целуя.

Она потянулась за его кофтой, осторожно стаскивая ткань через голову, и уставилась на него. 

Вот черт. Он такой накачанный.

Не удивительно, что Бен таким странным образом отреагировал на ее пузо. Рей могла бы с легкостью выстирать все свое бельё на его прессе. Избавиться от въевшихся в ткань жирных следов. Его кубики точно больше ее сисек.

Пока Рей бесстыдно пускала слюни на тело Бена, он усердно возился с крючками бюстгальтера и, наконец, расстегнув его, спустил шлейки вниз по плечам и позволил ему упасть прямо им в ноги. Бен чуточку отклонился от нее (до этого он, прикрыв глаза, упирался своим лбом в ее) чтобы осмотреть представшую перед ним картину, затем сделал глубокий вдох и часто заморгал. 

– Так прекрасна, – прошептал себе он, проходясь руками вверх по талии, пока кончики пальцев с нежностью не коснулись чувствительного места под ее грудью. Рей покраснела и перевела взгляд на его плечо. 

– Они маленькие.

– Мне плевать на размер твоего тела, – сказал Бен, целуя шею, – или каким оно станет. Оно замечательно. 

Рей задрожала, а Бен слегка наклонился, чтобы нежно охватить ладонями и поцеловать нежные вершинки груди, выстанывая что-то невнятное от удовольствия. Он внезапно рухнул на колени и прижался головой к ее животу, снова принявшись медленно выводить по нему круги ладонями. 

Рей озадаченно моргнула. Это немного… странно, подумала она. Никто никогда не уделял ей столько внимания. Должно быть, он и вправду полюбил ее сегодняшнее сытое пузо. 

Бен посмотрел на Рей. Мягко и несколько неуверенно. 

– Прости… это слишком? Я просто пытаюсь свыкнуться с мыслью…

 _Ну конечно же_ , подумала Рей. Ведь ему это все так ново.

– Нет, все нормально… я понимаю, что для тебя это очень важно, – сказала Рей, зарываясь рукой в его темные волосы, напоминая себе быть снисходительнее.

И его прикосновения такие приятные. Она совсем не против, если Бен вздумает провести целую ночь именно так.

Рей хотела, чтобы этот опыт оказался для него позитивным и наполненным приятными эмоциями. Тогда как секс часто проходил неловко и сумбурно (она уже начинала испытывать неловкость, и, судя по ощущению между ее ног, она уже промокла насквозь), Рей надеялась удержать Бена как можно дальше от смущающих ситуаций и стыда. 

Бен осторожно толкнул ее на кровать и наклонился, чтобы нежно поцеловать, и затем снова отпрянул. Рей задержала дыхание, когда он принялся медленно стягивать с нее трусики. Его глаза буквально пожирали ее, блуждая по лицу, груди и изгибам бедер. Руки осторожно проникли ей между ног, нежно прикасаясь к ней пальцами.

– Можно…?

– Да… пожалуйста, – выдохнула она.

Рей подготовилась к безуспешным и неловким прикосновениям. Она позволит самостоятельно исследовать ее тело, а затем терпеливо покажет все то, что доставляет ей настоящее удовольствие. И, если понадобится, она даже предоставит Бену десятистраничную пошаговую инструкцию. Напечатанную с одинарным интервалом. Чтобы все выглядело посолиднее.

Прошло всего пару секунд, а его руки уже приступили к исследованию изгибов и потайных мест. Изо рта Рей каждый раз вырвался тихий стон, когда Бен мягко и осторожно касался ее кончиками своих пальцев. Она подняла голову и уставилась Бена своими большими глазами, замечая, как он задумчиво прикусил губу и нахмурил лоб.

– Ты такая сексуальная, – простонал он.

Рей хотела было раскрыть рот, чтобы сказать ему, что желала ощутить пальцы немного в другом месте, как его рука самостоятельно отыскала нужный путь, будто владела самонаводящимся маячком. Она тихо пискнула и закрыла глаза, крепко сжимая их.

– Ммм. Прямо здесь? – прошептал он.

– Да… да. Прошу, не останавливайся.

Рей рвано выдохнула и открыла глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Бена. Он сосредоточенно следил за движениями своих рук, а зрачки расширились настолько, что полностью проглотили собой все пространство глаза. Такие темные. Такие глубокие. Она крепко сжала его руку, ощущая с каждым движением всю мощь его мышц и сухожилий.

– Ох… а ты… очень даже… неплох в этом.

– Я просто хочу доставить тебе удовольствие. 

– И у тебя отлично выходит.

Ого. Ох, _ого_. Он и вправду… ударял в ту самую точку. Как он… возможно, он уже до этого немного практиковался? Или просто смотрел много порно. Что бы там ни было, Рей чувствовала себя так, будто сорвала джек-пот – этот мужчина обладал таким врождённым талантом, что она просто не знала, что делать. 

Проникновение его пальцев в ее тело – еще одно откровение. Она должна было предвидеть такой расклад дел. В отличие от неловких тыканий и других жалких попыток привести ее к пику наслаждения, с которыми она имела «удовольствие» столкнуться ранее, движения пальцев Бена были абсолютно возвышенными. Она потеряла себя в ощущении идеальной наполненности и скольжении в ней одного, двух, трех пальцев. И его большой палец. Его толстый, большой, кружащий прямо над тем местечком, где ей так хотелось ощутить его больше всего на свете.

Он выжимал из нее такие _звуки_ (а какие звуки исходили _из ее вагины_ , когда он медленно доставал из нее пальцы), которые с легкостью можно было назвать неприличными. Краем сознания Рей улавливала, как с его губ слетали всякие грязные словечки, утробные стоны и поощрительный шёпот. Она словно потерялась в пространстве и времени, дрожа от каждого прикосновения к чувствительным стенкам и клитору. Бен начал увеличивать темп.

Рей и не удивилась, когда спустя всего пару минут она начала ощущать особые сигналы, исходящие откуда-то изнутри, которые предупреждали о скором достижении оргазма. По позвоночнику пробежала дрожь, пальцы ног поджались, и удовольствие пронзило ее с головы до пят, будто газированный лимонад. Все мышцы тела с силой напряглись и сжались в некой изысканной мощи, и затем постепенно расслабились. Словно глоток свежего воздуха; ей оставалось только лежать и восстанавливать сбившееся дыхание.

– Это… было довольно-таки неплохо, – тяжело дыша сказала Рей после того, как Бен оставил нежный поцелуй на ее ключице. 

Он прыснул и поднял голову.

– Эм, спасибо что ли?

– Я имею в виду… это и правда было _очень_ , _очень_ … – прошептала ему в губы Рей, – хорошо. 

Бен растянулся в счастливой улыбке, и ее сердце пустилось в пляс.

– Я рад.

Он лег на бок и опустил голову, чтобы снова поцеловать ее.

Рей так любила его рот и особенно то, как он нежно покусывал и потягивал нежную розовую кожу ее губ. Руки Бена мягко гладили и щипали ее соски, но ей безумно хотелось и самой прикоснуться к нему. Она проворно потянулась к застежке джинсов, стягивая их с бедер. Он быстро снял с себя всю остальную одежду, пока не остался в одних трусах, впечатляюще натянутых огромной эрекцией. 

Ничего себе! Ладно, вот ей и ответ на мучивший ее неделями вопрос. У него определенно не было никаких проблем с размером. По крайней мере, сдерживало его от секса с ней точно не _это_. Если только, конечно, проблема не была в том, что он _слишком_ большой. Но в данный момент Рей старалась не отвлекаться на жужжащие мысли.

Бен быстро снял трусы и сгреб ее в объятия. Прикосновение обнаженной кожи ощущалось почти что запредельно. Рей потянула Бена на себя, и он послушно расположился между ее ног. То, как она широко расставила ноги, чтобы как можно лучше принять его немалый размер, несказанно поразило ее. Неужели это предзнаменование чего-то восхитительного?

И как только Рей вытянула шею, чтобы поцеловать Бена, отчаянно желая ощутить на себе его губы, он в то же самое время быстро опустил голову, целясь оставить след на ее шее. Они столкнулись лбами с громким и резким звуком и моментально отпрянули, протяжно завывая от боли.

– Ах!

– Ау!

Они схватились за головы, и Рей открыла рот в беззвучно крике, лелея повреждение место, от которого теперь исходила острая, искрящаяся боль. Бен оклемался первым и наклонился к ней, чтобы проверить ее состояние.

– Блять, Рей, мне так жаль… ты в порядке? – он убрал в лица волосы и нежно погладил многострадальный лоб, заботливо целуя и растирая его. Кажется, будет синяк.

– Все нормально. Правда, – с улыбкой сказала Рей и подняла руки, чтобы на этот раз убрать и с его лица волосы, рассматривая место удара.

Должно быть, у него был крепкий череп – она так и не нашла ни единого намёка на синяк. Но его уши снова приобрели пунцовый цвет, Бен состроил смешную гримасу и прижался губами ко лбу.

– Ты уверена? Блять, я такой…

– Бен, хэй! Прекрати. Посмотри на меня. 

Он нехотя поднял на нее взгляд.

Этот огромный, неуклюжий и просто восхитительный образец мужчины смущался. А Рей хотела этого в самую последнюю очередь. Бен скатился с нее в сторону, обнажая перед ее взглядом свои ягодицы.

– Бен… это не твоя вина. Все в порядке. Произошла случайность, – она внимательно смотрела на него и изогнула рот. – И было весело, – Рей не смогла сдержать рвущийся на волю смешок, увидев его реакцию на ее слова. 

– Я испортил все настроение, – хмурясь сказал он.

Рей пробежалась взглядом по его телу, сильным рукам, мускулистой груди и ниже. Несмотря на свои слова, он по-прежнему был готов. 

– Ничего подобного. Я чувствую себя отлично. И, очевидно… – сказала она, потянувшись к члену и принявшись ласкать его; Бен, шипя, втянул в себя воздух, – …ты тоже.

Рей затянула его в горячий поцелуй, со всей серьёзностью намереваясь продемонстрировать всем своим телом, насколько она заинтересована в продолжении их ночи, насколько сильно она хотела быть с ним.

Бен встретил ее губы с утробным стоном, покрывая лицо, шею и грудь страстным поцелуями. Его пальцы снова отыскали то самое местечко между ног, чтобы самостоятельно убедиться в правоте ее слов.

Он уткнулся своим лбом в ее и взял в ладонь член, проводя кончиком по влажному входу. Бен на секунду замер, приподнимаясь на локтях.

– Ох… эм, мне нужно… ах… презерватив…

Рей быстро пришла в себя и выругалась. Она больше не принимала противозачаточные, позволяя своему телу отдохнуть от тех годов, когда она практически с них не слезала. И она давненько ни с кем не была, так что надобность в противозачаточных отпала сама по себе. 

Слава Богу, что у нее был Бен, который не забыл об этом, а в ином случае их бы ждало весьма неожиданное последствие. Ребенок точно был самой последней вещью, которую они бы хотели прямо сейчас.

– Да, так будет лучше. Я знаю, что не могу… – _подцепить от тебя какую-то болячку, если учитывать, что ты чистой воды девственник,_ подумала Рей, но решила не озвучивать конец фразы, чтобы не смущать его еще больше, – но я не…

Бен прервал ее поцелуем.

– Не нужно оправдываться. У меня все есть.

Он потянулся за лежащим на полу кошельком и достал оттуда презерватив, надевая его одним лёгким движением. Он сделал это без всяких проблем, заметила Рей. Должно быть, он точно практиковался.

Он снова поцеловал Рей и пристроился между ее ног. 

– Скажи мне… как будешь себя чувствовать. И что именно тебе понравится.

Бен выдохнул ей в губы, направил член и медленно погрузился в нее. Рей ощутила то чувство идеальной наполненности, то, как он пульсировал в ней, пытаясь протолкнуться все глубже и глубже (при этом стенки ее влагалища начали слегка жечь, привыкая к его размеру) и затем с одним мощным толчком погрузился в нее – его бедра с громким шлепком ударились о ее собственные.

Бен гортанно застонал и уткнулся лбом в ее шею.

– Как ты…?

– Так хорошо, – кивнула Рей, вцепившись руками в быльце кровати и стараясь принять его настолько глубоко, насколько только возможно. Она _действительно_ чувствовала себя хорошо. У нее давно не было секса, но все оказалось не так уж и плохо.

– Блять, ты такая… замечательная, Рей.

Бен сменил угол проникновения, без всяких сомнений наслаждаясь всем этим действием, и принялся медленно входить и выходить из нее, будто пытался отыскать идеальное положение.

Рей полностью расслабилась и позволила себе окунуться в ощущения, чувствуя Бена повсюду.

Спустя пару проникновений она поняла, что этого недостаточно. Ей нужно больше. Она охватила его ногами и попыталась изменить ритм.

– Бен, не мог бы ты… немного быстрее?

Он услышал ее и немного ускорился, размеренно погружаясь в нее. _Так хорошо._ Но по-прежнему слишком нежно.

Рей не хотела ставить его в неловкое положение, но ей нужно взять верх над ситуацией, а иначе она не кончит. И, судя по тому нарастающему ощущению, – она просто не могла поверить! – второй оргазм мог вполне осчастливить ее своим присутствием. 

– Немного сильнее, – прошептала она.

Его проникновения стали глубже, он крепко сжал ее в объятиях, ритмично толкаясь бедрами. 

– Можешь… можешь еще сильнее.

– Уверена? – хмурясь спросил Бен.

– Да, – простонала она.

Он снова толкнулся бедрами. Это было куда сильнее. Но только если рассматривать интенсивность его проникновений с 3 до 5, где максимальный показатель – 100.

Рей повернула голову, внимательно рассматривая лицо Бена. Он хмурился, сжимая губы. Желваки ходили туда-сюда. Перед его глазами будто бешеным калейдоскопом проходили тысячи мыслей. И где бы он там сейчас не был, он застрял и совсем не хотел возвращаться.

Рей просто не могла смотреть на это. Этот прекрасный, этот милый мужчина по какой-то лишь ему известной причине бранил и винил себя.

– Бен, остановись на секунду.

Он моментально последовал просьбе и взволнованно посмотрел на нее.

– Рей… все нормально? Я ранил тебя? – Бен хотел было выйти из нее, но она схватилась за его плечи и обхватила талию ногами. 

– Нет, со мной все нормально. А вот ты… что с _тобой?_ Что происходит в твоей голове? Если не хочешь… я не хочу принуждать тебя… – Рей попыталась поддержать и успокоить его своим тоном, мысленно готовясь к ответу.

– Нет… я хочу. Ты не… я в норме, – сказал он. – Я просто не могу прекратить думать… я не хочу сделать тебе больно, и если буду двигаться сильнее, то просто не смогу выкинуть из головы тот образ, типа, мой член… ударяется прямо туда… ранит и толкает… имею в виду, я знаю, что люди занимаются этим, но просто мне нужно еще немного времени, чтобы свыкнуться с мыслью… по крайней мере, в первый раз, – он скривился. – Прости.

 _Ох. Ладно. Приехали._ Рей тяжело сглотнула и успокаивающе провела рукой по его плечу. Вобрала воздух и сказала:

– Бен. Ты не делал мне больно. Честно. Но, все нормально, мы будем делать только то, что не вызывает у тебя дискомфорта… я абсолютно не против делать так, как ты и хотел – медленно, – сказала она, сжимая предплечье. 

– Хорошо, но, просто… знаю, что мы еще не обсуждали это, типа, напрямую… и я все понимаю, если ты сейчас не готова к этому разговору, просто я… – он снова посмотрел куда-то вниз, избегая ее взгляда. 

– Что такое? Ты можешь поделиться со мной, Бен. Я выслушаю все. Не закрывайся, – поощряла она Бена, сжимая в своих ладонях его лицо и нежно убирая со лба слипшиеся волосы.

– Я не могу… – начал он.

– М?

Ожидание выматывало своей неопределённостью. Бен – человек взрослый и все еще девственник, возможно, это его поведение связано с именно с этим, а возможно, обеспокоенность своим возрастом и сдерживала его тогда от близкого с ней контакта? 

Рей ощутила, как в ней начал расти очаг беспокойства. И нежности. А что, если… с ним случилось нечто такое, что травмировало его в прошлом…

Нет, не нужно играть в угадайку, напомнила себе Рей. Она поддержит любое его откровение, даже если придётся часами ждать, пока он наберётся смелости. Как та, которая имела довольно-таки сложное прошлое, она вполне могла его понять.

Бен нахмурился, вдохнул побольше воздуха и нервно провёл рукой по волосам. И наконец выпалил на одном дыхании:

– Я не могу перестать думать… о ребёнке. Я знаю, что это скорее всего ему не навредит, но просто не могу не представлять все то, что с ним может случиться, и я не хочу… войти в тебя слишком резко, чтобы потом…

И будто поцарапанный диск, ее разум вмиг перестал функционировать.

_А?_

А Бен продолжал:

– Понимаю, что это все звучит просто смешно. Но я слышал истории и знаю, с этим нет вообще никаких проблем. Уверен, что скоро привыкну. Но как представлю… свой член и то, как он ударяется в ребёнка, взбалтывает его, словно яичницу. – Он покачал головой, шепча себе под нос: – Не могу поверить, что я сказал это вслух… знаю, насколько тупо это все звучит, – сказал Бен извиняющимся голосом. 

_Че._

_За_.

_Херь?_

Бен вообще говорил по-английски? Потому что Рей внезапно не могла понять ни слова.

Или же у нее случился инсульт. Она снова и снова проигрывала в голове его слова. Они не имели никакого смысла. 

_Член ударяется в ребёнка._

Чегооо?

– Подожди секунду… постой. Бен. Остановись, – Рей приподнялась на локтях, непонимающе моргая своими большими глазами. – Я думала… ты сейчас… ты сказал «ребёнок»?

– Да…?

– Какой еще ребенок?

Бен моргнул. Рей моргнула в ответ.

– Твой… ребенок? – неуверенно ответил он.

Рей нахмурилась.

– _Мой_ ребенок, – повторила Рей. – Ты… ты…? 

_Конечно же, нет._

Но осознание пришло так быстро, будто соединившиеся вновь части пазла. 

Бен неотрывно смотрел на нее, и Рей понимала все больше и больше. Баночка имбирных витаминов, его неловкое упоминание ее «ситуации». 

Все стало постепенно становиться на свои места.

– Ты думал… думал, что я _беременна?_ – неверяще спросила Рей, испытывая шок от одного только вопроса.

Бен замер, а с лица сошла вся краска.

– Я… что?

– Бен. Я не беременна.

– Что? – переспросил он, выглядя так, будто это она забыла английский язык. 

– Я не беременна! – повторила она.

Его лицо отображало полный шок, затем, будто неостановимая волна, превратилось в выражение полного ужаса и унижения. Челюсть упала куда-то вниз, а глаза широко распахнулись.

Прошло всего пару секунд, но они ощущались вечностью. И тут его пробило:

– Ох, _нет_ … _блять!_ – Бен спрятал голову у нее в плече. – Черт! Мне так стыдно! _Блять!_

– Но…? С чего ты вообще это взял? – прохрипела Рей. 

Бен застонал и закрыл лицо ладонями, громко ругаясь. Потом снова посмотрел на нее и почти умоляюще сказал:

– Тебе было плохо, и ты сказала… сказала, что это только по утрам…

То судьбоносное столкновение в метро.

– Боже мой! Бен! Это не та утренняя тошнота, – воскликнула Рей, поднимая брови. Не очень-то и веря своим словам. – Я собиралась сказать, но тебе нужно было уходить… меня тошнит и немного кружится голова из-за того, что по утрам приходится бежать на метро. Наверно, это потому, что у меня низкий уровень сахара в крови, давление или что-то типа этого… – объяснила она. – Но я не беременна!

– Но… те вещи, которые ты рассказывала о своей жизни и, типа… о твоём бывшем парне. Финне? – Бен выглядел таким расстроенным. 

– _Бывшем?_ Что? Нет… он мой лучший друг! – моргая сказала Рей. – Я выросла с ним в приюте. Я рассказала тебе о той «ситуации», потому что раньше он всегда был со мной. И в тот день я была расстроена. Ты думал… думал, что _Финн_ был отцом моего ребёнка? – изумленно спросила Рей.

Бен выглядел так беспомощно. Он пожал плечами и состроил грустную мину.

– Боже. О. Боже, – вскрикнула Рей. Уголки губ слегка подрагивали против ее воли. Она ощутила, как что-то внутри начало закипать. Она пыталась сдержаться… пыталась сохранить серьёзное выражение лица.

Но _его_ лицо.

Рей больше не могла держать это в себе – она расхохоталась, живот напрягся, тем самым сотрясая Бена, который все еще нависал над ней.

Лицо и шея Бена покрылись яркими красными пятнами, захватывая даже кончики ушей. Он снова закрыл лицо. 

– Но ты же говорила, что должна обсудить с ним все эти непредвиденные изменения, а еще упоминала о его новой девушке, и что он переехал жить вместе с ней… и что он не был рядом с тобой…

– Да, я всего лишь имела в виду некоторые изменения в моей работе. А тот разговор о Финне ничего такого не подразумевал, – Рей покачала головой, улыбаясь. 

– Но разве он сам не сказал… что-то о… дне святого Валентина?

– Ах, мы время от времени ходим на не совсем удачные свидания. Ну, знаешь там, мы тогда оба ни с кем не встречались и все такое.

– А твой сегодняшний аппетит, и ты совсем не пила алкоголь…

– Угу. Это у меня в крови, – сказала Рей, сжимая его плечо. Бен застонал, прикрыл глаза и вышел из нее, чуть отодвигаясь. – Но, Бен… почему ты не сказал мне ничего раньше?

– Рей, ну сама подумай. Я видел всякие посты, – Бен снова перевел на нее взгляд и поднял брови. – Единственный подходящий раз, когда можно спросить женщину о том, беременна она или нет – это когда ты уже сидишь на полу между ее ног и принимаешь головку ребёнка. 

Рей не могла сдержать улыбки и заливисто рассмеялась. Бен закатил глаза, выдавливая из себя ответную улыбку, и плюхнулся на спину, закрывая горящее лицо. 

– Я думал, что ты еще переживаешь стресс и совсем не хотел задевать тебя за живое. Я правда хотел спросить у тебя, но просто не мог найти подходящего момента. Я надеялся, что ты в конце концов сама об этом расскажешь, – пролепетал Бен. – И мне казалось, что тебе с каждым разом становилось все легче и легче разговаривать со мной. Но… ты никогда не произносила вслух слово «ребенок», – вздохнул он.

– Ох, Бен, – прыснула Рей, и затем замерла, вспоминая его странное поведение при виде ее живота. – _Ох_ … и поэтому ты типа… был без ума от моего живота? От моего _наеденного_ пуза? – она вздернула брови, ее так и пробивало на смех.

– Ой, блять. Мне очень стыдно. Я хочу умереть, – отчаянно краснея простонал Бен. Рей даже не могла и подумать, что можно стать _настолько_ красным. Он уже хотел отвернуться от нее, но она остановила его, схватив за плечо.

– Нет, Бен… не нужно. Нечего стыдиться, – Рей сделала паузу и охватила ладонями его лицо, смотря прямо в карие глаза. Его темные и заботливые глаза. Они ничего не скрывали. Униженный, он попытался отвести взгляд.

И Рей внезапно поняла. Будто яркий луч осветил Бена с совсем другой стороны. Этот мужчина в такие рекордные сроки стал для нее эталоном. 

Она осознала… его мысли, его действия…

Насколько он оказался смелым.

– Ты думал... – она сглотнула и внимательно посмотрела на него.– Ты думал, что я беременна… от другого мужчины… и все равно хотел быть со мной?

Бен кивнул, лицо приобрело хмурый вид.

– Ну, да, – тихо ответил он. – Как я и сказал. Я, правда… ты мне нравишься. И я чувствую, будто между нами что-то есть, нечто большее. И оно заслуживает шанса. Я не отказываюсь от своих слов… я никогда ни к кому такого не испытывал.

Бен продолжал говорить, избегая с ней прямого взгляда, его пальцы отвлеченно перебирали ее выбившийся локон.

– И даже когда моя первая мысль, как только я узнал о твоём положении была несколько… я разозлился, мне было так странно… и я подумал, ну как вообще кто-то может бросить тебя и лишить поддержки в такую сложную минуту. И я также ощутил… черт, не могу поверить, что рассказываю тебе обо всем этом, – тихо сказал Бен, – но я ощутил зависть… и понял, что я приму от тебя все, что только сможешь мне дать. 

Бен снова посмотрел на нее, изучая ее лицо, глаза, губы. Его глаза были влажными, он с такой интенсивностью следил за ее эмоциями. Рей задержала дыхание. Она не могла перестать смотреть на него.

– Даже если это и будет значить, что мы пробудем вместе всего неделю или месяц. А если между нами все-таки что-то выйдет, и я не облажаюсь, и мы будем вместе куда дольше, ну, сама мысль о том, чтобы быть с тобой и… поддерживать тебя и ребёнка… – он сделал глубокий вдох и продолжил мягким голосом. – Мне все это начало казаться привлекательным. Я никогда раньше особо не думал о детях, но все же. Я могу представить себя с ними. С… тобой.

Сердце Рей, которое все это время беспокойно стучало у нее в груди, сейчас будто увеличилось в два раза, отбивая бешеный ритм прямо в ушах и наполняя руки, ноги и лицо небывалым теплом, золотистым сиянием, светом.

Губы дрогнули и начали медленно расплываться в ярчайшей улыбке. Спустя некоторое время к работе вернулся и ее мозг.

– Ничего себе. Вот это да, – нервно хихикнула она, краем глаза смотря куда-то вниз. И внезапно изогнула бровь. – Но, знаешь, я сейчас не готова к детям. И мы технически были только на одном свидании.

Бен громко хмыкнул и засмеялся, пристраиваясь головой на ее плече. 

– Да, конечно. Блять, мне правда очень стыдно. 

Его волосы такие мягкие между ее пальцами. Она медленно убрала их с лица Бена, проводя кончиками пальцев по темным родинкам, мягким губам и выдающемуся носу. 

И Рей заставила себя ответить ему, хоть сердце так и стучало в груди.

– Нет, не извиняйся. Потому что я знаю, о чем ты говорил. Между нам все происходит так, как и нужно. И даже если мы торопим события, иногда я думаю, что ты просто… знаешь меня. И я могу… могу видеть наше совместное будущее, – Рей тяжело сглотнула и быстро замолчала, слезы внезапно заволокли глаза. – Мне сложно об этом говорить, но это правда, – она рвано выдохнула, испытывая странную гордость за такой смелый поступок. Она смогла, она не промолчала.

И его улыбка.

Эта улыбка Бена. Он буквально сиял. У Рей было такое ощущение, будто ее душа унеслась куда-то ввысь. Прямо сейчас она хотела вручить ему самую мягкую, самую потайную часть себя. Оно того стоило. _Он_ того стоил. 

– Хорошо, – прошептал Бен, поднял голову и прижался к ней губами в нежном поцелуе. – Итак, никакого ребенка, – тихо сказал он, будто убеждая себя. 

– Никакого ребенка, – глубоко дыша ответила Рей и улыбнулась. Она наконец пришла в себя. 

Бен вздохнул.

– Дерьмо. На самом деле… это такое облегчение, – легко засмеялся он. – Я рад, что мне не придётся делить тебя с кем-то другим. Пока, – прошептал он и чмокнул ее. 

– Нет, не придётся. Я только твоя, – прошептала она в ответ, лелея в своих ладонях его лицо.

Может, прошли минуты, часы или даже дни с тех пор, как Рей с головой потерялась в Бене, наслаждаясь ощущением его тела, сильными руками, обвивающими ее словно верёвки, его члена, проникающего в нее снова и снова. И только потом ей в голову стукнула одна очень важная мысль. Рей резко разорвала поцелуй.

– Постой… постой, – она слегка отпрянула от него, чтобы вдохнуть побольше воздуха. – А значит ли это… что ты не девственник?

Бен замер, прекратив увлекательнейшее изучение ее шеи и мочки уха, он быстро заморгал, и ресницы защекотали кожу. Он пытался осмыслить ее слова.

– А? – сказал он, сморщив лицо. 

– Ты говорил, что это все для тебя ново и ты… _ох_ , – Рей остановилась. – Ты же говорил о ребенке, верно? 

Бен приподнялся на локтях, хмурясь. 

– Что? Ты думала, что я _девственник?_

– Ну ты так странно вел себя и был таким неловким. И ты все время повторял, что никогда раньше не был в такой ситуации и что это твой первый раз…

Бен расхохотался, и, судя по лицу, он от души наслаждался ее забавной догадкой. Рей присоединилась к нему, в этот раз смеясь уже над собой. 

– Какие же мы дураки, – сказал Бен, качая головой.

– Ничего подобного, – серьезно возразила Рей и посмотрела на него. – У нас все выйдет.

Бен ничего не ответил, а лишь улыбнулся. Кивнул и снова поцеловал ее. 

– Все это очень хорошо. Теперь, когда мы все разъяснили, я бы очень хотел трахнуть тебя. _Реально_ трахнуть. Что скажешь? – прошептал Бен, медленно двинув бедрами и выйдя из нее, приготовив у ее щелки лишь кончик своего члена. 

Рей кивнула и прошептала в ответ:

– Да. Я определенно не против.

\------

– Чееерт!

– Что такое? – сонно прошептала Рей, удобно расположившись головой на груди Бена.

– Мне же придётся сказать родителям, что ты не беременна. Уверен, они будут _очень_ сильно смеяться.

– Ты рассказал обо мне своим родителям? – спросила она, и Бен сжал ее сильнее в своих объятиях.

– Я просто не знал, что делать и с кем об этом поговорить. И мать… застала меня в самый неподходящий момент. Лея просто вытаскивает из тебя все клещами, от нее невозможно что-то скрыть, – хмыкнул он и покачал головой.

Рей представила Бена, говорящего с кем-то, кто подходил бы под образ его матери. Некая величественная пожилая леди, поглаживающая его руку с самым добрым взглядом. 

– Оу. И что она сказала? – осторожно поинтересовалась Рей.

Будь она на месте Леи, как бы отреагировала на то, если бы Бен заявил о своём желании встречаться с незнакомой беременной женщиной, которая могла с легкостью отнять его яркое будущее?

– Она поддержала меня, поощряла не тратить время и не волноваться о будущем… сказала, что _все пойдёт своим чередом_ , – сказал Бен, нежно растирая ее спину. – Но она будет от тебя в полном восторге. Уверен, отец будет на седьмом небе от счастья, когда узнает, что это ты. Ты им непременно понравишься. Плюс, они _никогда_ не упустят шанса поддразнить меня этим проколом года.

Рей окатила волна облегчения, будто гора с плеч, соответствуя разнеженному и насытившемуся ощущению всего тела. 

Перед взором промелькнули образы семейных ужинов, пикников, Рождества. Она с трудом убедила себя не загадывать наперёд. 

Она с лёгким страхом и предвкушением думала о предстоящей встрече с родителями Бена. Лея и Хан были для нее словно образцовые родители из экрана телевизора или фильма.

Рей попыталась представить своих собственных родителей и то, что они бы сказали, если до сих пор были бы рядом с ней. Попыталась и проиграла. Она закрыла эту дверь прошлого и спрятала в самый тёмный уголок сознания.

Бен вздохнул.

– Просто не рассказывай им о той штуке с девственностью, прошу.

– Ох, Боже! Да ни в коем случае! Мы просто забудем об этом, – согласилась Рей.

– По рукам.

У них было так много вещей, которые им еще следует обсудить. И с нетерпением ожидать. Вместе.

Рей закрыла глаза и представила себя и Бена. Ее голова поднималась и опускалась, вторя его дыханию. А сильные руки обнимали ее крепко-крепко.


End file.
